Boa Noite
by Bolo de Chocolate
Summary: Hinata e Sasuke não se conhecem, mas para orgulharem seus pais eles aceitam se casar para fundir as duas multinacionais mais importantes do Japão. Precisam se entender e aprenderem a conviver e, enquanto tentam se adaptar a vida de casado, acabam causando algumas confusões na vida de todos aqueles que são próximos a eles.
1. Chapter 1

-Boa noite. Estamos aqui para cobrir a novidade mais esperada do ano. As duas empresas mais poderosas do Japão vão fazer um anuncio juntas. Voltamos em alguns minutos. De William Kishimoto para a Tokyo News.- o repórter falou.

Pouco atrás dele estava um palco de madeira grandioso e imponente como todo o resto do auditório. No palco haviam dois homens sentados em cadeiras brancas acolchoadas atrás de uma grande mesa de madeira. Estes dois homens era Hiashi Hyuuga e Fugaku Uchiha. O Hyuuga se levantou e pedindo silencio com um pequeno movimento de mão, pôs-se a falar:

-Aqui estamos reunidos hoje, para o comunicado mais importante envolvendo a Hyuuga's Corporation, do qual sou presidente, e a Uchiha's Corporation, da qual o Sr. Fugaku é dono. Convoquei-os para anunciar a fusão de nossas multinacionais e noivado de nossos filhos, Hyuuga Hinata e Uchiha Sasuke.

O local caiu em um silencio sepulcral. Os repórteres absorviam a noticia abismados. Pouco a pouco se recuperaram do susto e iniciaram uma onda de perguntas dirigidas aos dois homens principais.

Sasuke desligou a TV irado. Assim como a plateia exibida pelo jornal, ele também ficou boquiaberto com o anúncio, não por não saber da fusão, longe disso, e sim por saber que estava noivo e sequer conhecia sua futura mulher. Se perguntava o levara o pai a tomar tal decisão, sem ao menos perguntar sua opinião. Saiu da sala, indo direto para o quarto enquanto amaldiçoava ate a terceira geração de sua família.

Ele pegou uma bermuda e foi para o banheiro, despiu-se e entrou no box, começando a tomar um banho bem relaxante enquanto resmungava em alto e bom som.

-Em que século ele acha que estamos? Escolhendo minha noiva assim, pior, era sempre o homem que escolhia a noiva, não o pai dele. E se ela for irritante como a Sakura? E se ela for feia? E se ela já estiver comprometida? Não, ninguém pensa nisso. Vamos casar o Sasuke já que somos uma família tradicional e blá ,blá, blá.- ele falou com a voz seca.

Quanto mais pensava, mais pensamentos ruins vinham a sua cabeça e mais caretas fazia com estes. Resolveu sair do banho antes que a conta de água viesse muito alta. Desligou o chuveiro, se secou, vestiu a bermuda preta e se jogou na cama. Olhou para o lado e quase se bateu, falou mais alguns palavrões antes de pegar o notebook e liga-lo. Rapidamente entrou na internet e escreveu o nome da noiva. Soltou um suspiro irritado ao ver que a única foto de domínio publico da mesma era de quando ela tinha 6 anos. Frustrado fechou o eletrônico de uma só vez enquanto pensava.

-Cheguei!- uma voz grave anunciou – Sasuke?

-Yo.

-Se continuar se trancando no quarto vai perder sua vida social. - O dono da voz riu, mas logo parou – O que aconteceu?

- Otou-sama resolveu me casar! Entende isso? Assim, do nada. Agora estou noivo e nem conheço a menina. - ele esbravejou.

Itachi olhou o irmão mais novo com um sorriso zombeteiro. Sabia que deixar o irmão mais novo assumir a empresa no seu lugar traria algum problema.

-Quem é a sortuda?- falou sarcástico.

-Uma tal de Hyuuga Hinata, filha do Hiashi.

-Hyuuga Hinata? Você vai se casar com ela? Filho da mãe!

-O que foi? Conhece?

-A conheço e a conheço a irmã mais nova dela. Ando mais com a mais nova, mas as vezes a encontro. Você deu sorte cara.

-Hn.

O mais velho riu e saiu da sala, deixando o irmão pensativo na sala. O mais novo ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu um meio sorriso, se o irmão reagiu dessa maneira e ainda disse que teve sorte é porque não há com o que se preocupar. Ele pegou o celular e discou o numero do pai, ainda esperava uma resposta para essa noticia quase absurda. Todas as ligações deram fora de área, então preferiu ir dormir, relaxar um pouco, depois falaria com o pai.

No outro dia ele conseguiu falar com a mãe, soube que conheceria sua noiva no sábado á noite na mansão Hyuuga, durante um jantar. Ele ficou mais tranquilo ao saber disso e se arrumou para ir para a faculdade. Antes de sair ouviu Itachi dizendo um ''boa sorte'' enquanto ria. Preferiu ignorar o irmão e entrar logo no carro.

Arrependeu-se de não ter refletido mais sobre a frase ouvida mais cedo. Assim que estacionou seu carro varias garotas vieram em sua direção, umas choravam e outras estavam furiosas. Ele tentava se mover, mas a cada passo parecia que elas se multiplicavam, brotavam na terra magicamente. Em poucos minutos sequer conseguia dar dois passos, haviam quatro garotas agarradas nele, havia uma loira que tentava beija-lo e uma menina que acabou por entrar numa briga com a louca do beijo ao chama-la de adjetivos não muito agradáveis.

Ele estava lutando para conseguir respirar quando ouviu um grito estridente. De um minuto para o outro o que antes era uma multidão ensandecida havia se tornado uma espécie de corredor polonês, porém em vez de espancarem a garota que passava entre elas, todas se mantinham caladas e não ousavam se mover. Aquela que desfilava e era objeto de temor das outras possuía cabelos rosa, corpo delgado e era um pouco alta, seu nome...

-Sakura.- ele praticamente rosnou.

-Sasuke-kun, que história é essa de que vai se casar?- ela falou tentando fazer uma voz doce e passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

-Interessante a noticia, não?- ele falou friamente enquanto tentava se livrar da rósea.

-Sasu-kun, Sabe que não precisa disso pra me deixar com ciúmes, né? Eu já sou sua.- ela sorriu e deu uma leve mordida no queixo do moreno.

-E quem disse que é pra te deixar com ciúmes?- ele disse o ''te'' carregado de desprezo.

-Mas eu sou muito melhor que ela querido. Eu sou muito mais mulher. Tenho um corpo muito mais bonito, sou muito mais perfeita!

- Você me irrita, Sakura. Sua voz me deixa enjoado, seu perfume me da reação alérgica de tão carregado. Eu sequer sei se existe um rosto debaixo dos quilos de maquiagem que você usa!

Ela deixou as mãos penderem ao lado de seu corpo, olhava-o com a expressão de profundo espanto e, apesar de mover os lábios, ela não emitia nenhum tipo de som. Aproveitando o estado de choque da rósea, o moreno desviou dela e continuou seu rumo, sem olhar para trás uma vez sequer, sabia que a ferira, mas preferia as coisas assim.

Ao entrar na sala viu seus amigos conversando sobre algo animadamente. Pela cara do Shikamaru de interesse pelo assunto, provavelmente se trata de algo polemico. Ele pôs suas coisas na cadeira, jogou o casaco na mesa e foi até o grupo de homens. Aproximou-se em silencio como sempre, recebeu um oi seco de Shino e se apoiou na janela para ouvir a conversa melhor.

-Teme!- um loiro do grupo gritou com um sorriso enorme

-Bom dia, dobe.

-Eu ainda estou esperando Naruto. - Lee falou rindo.

- O que?- o mesmo loiro olhou o amigo com o cenho franzido.

- Você aceitar virar garoto propaganda da Sorriso! Te ver rindo é muito propaganda de pasta de dente.

-Já disse que só aceito se você fizer faculdade de Marketing, Sobrancelhudo. Quando for para o curso correto me passa o contrato que eu assino!- Naruto falou gargalhando.

Sasuke e Shikamaru ficaram olhando os dois rirem com uma gota na cabeça, mas nem comentaram nada, sabiam que com o gênio deles iria terminar em briga.

-Que história é essa de se casar, Uchiha?- Shikamaru falou calmo olhando as nuvens através da janela.

-Meu pai é tradicional, você sabe. Ele só quer que eu assuma se eu for ter herdeiros. Como eu não escolhi ninguém, ele deve ter se cansado de esperar que eu tomasse uma atitude e veio com essa ideia.- respondeu sem expressar emoção alguma, mas a voz deixava transparecer ligeiramente o tom mais rabugento.

-Achei que fosse algo do tipo. Mas não acha meio precipitado se casar com a herdeira?

-Hn?

-Hinata, a herdeira Hyuuga. Eu nunca imaginei que você a conhecia.

-Eu nunca a vi, além do nome não sei mais nada sobre ela. A garota é uma incógnita.

-Nunca viu sequer uma foto dela?

-A única disponível na internet é de 13 anos atrás. Do aniversário de 6 anos dela.

O amigo o olhou divertido, esboçou um sorriso de canto enquanto mexia no isqueiro. Houve uma ligeira pausa, na qual cada um estava imerso em pensamentos.

-Ela não gosta. - Shikamaru disse de repente.

Sasuke franziu o cenho e encarou o amigo. Ao perceber a confusão estampada no olhar do outro o Nara riu baixo e ergueu os olhos que se fixaram no nada, imerso em lembranças.

-Hinata. Ela não gosta que saibam quem ela é. Não gosta de repórteres a perseguindo. Ela tímida demais para isso. Na ultima vez que a vi, no aniversário da Temari se não me engano, ela apenas sorria de leve e evitada os grupos cheios de gente. Passava despercebido no meio das pessoas, algo estranho levando em consideração o físico dela e ...

-O físico dela?

- Ela é linda. É dona do corpo escultural que todas as mulheres querem. Ao contrário do característico cabelo castanho da família, ela puxou á mãe e tem o cabelo negro-azulado e olhos acinzentados e límpidos. Passei horas encarando os olhos dela, mas eles são surreais de tão uniformes em sua cor. Lembro-me da risada doce dela enquanto eu perguntava como ela conseguiu aquele olho.

- Ficou babando pela Hyuuga na festa da Sabaku?

- Não fiquei fazendo isso, eu só a observei enquanto conversávamos.

-E porque não?

-Achei que ela fosse namorada do Gaara. Eles chegaram na festa juntos e quase não se desgrudaram. Bancar o galanteador perto de uma mulher que pertença ao Sabaku mais novo é pedir pra morrer.

Sasuke sorriu de canto ao reparar na cara de medo que o amigo estava fazendo naquele momento. Ele refletiu um pouco as palavras e se apegou ao um detalhe.

-Você achou?

- Eu andei conversando com a Temari e descobri que eles nunca namoraram. Hinata faz o mesmo curso que ele e também fez todo Ensino Médio na mesma sala que ele. Foi assim que ela conheceu a morena e se tornou amiga dela.

-Hn.

O professor entrou na sala e eles foram se sentar. O Uchiha pensou que a cada informação nova que recebia sobre a noiva desconhecida, mais interessante ela se tornava. Logo focou na aula e deixou de pensar nisso.

A semana passou devagar. Todos os dias Itachi fazia alguma piadinha sobre ele estar noivo, enfurecendo-o. Como se houvesse um complô, todos os dias as fãs loucas tentavam mais arduamente conquista-lo. Sakura tentava de todas as formas convence-lo de que era ela que ele amava e Shikamaru continuava a descrever a herdeira antes do inicio das aulas. Foi em um desses dias que ouviu uma linda menina murmurar uma ''boa noite'' com uma voz agradável e macia para o Nara.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino chegou em casa mais tarde que o normal. Ela jogou sua bolsa no sofá e foi até a geladeira, sorriu ao constatar que sua amiga nunca se esquecia de guardar comida para ela. Foi até o telefone e começou a ouvir as mensagens da secretaria eletrônica.

-Onee-chan, atende o telefone, por favor. Preciso conversar com você.- a voz sumiu com um beep.

-É o Chouji. Hina-chan, que historia é essa de noivado? Como vai se casar e não avisa seus amigos disso antes? Eu sequer sabia que você namorava! Depois quero uma explicação sobre isso.

A Yamanaka congelou e voltou a cabeça lentamente na direção do aparelho, abriu um sorriso nervoso e se segurou para não começar a fazer um escândalo e acordar Hinata. Sabia que a amiga havia tido mais uma de suas crises de enxaqueca e era melhor não interromper o ''poderoso poder da morfina que o remédio possui'', como a própria vivia dizendo. Resolveu que seria a primeira a conversar com a morena no dia seguinte. Ela retornou a ultima ligação e, após esperar um pouco, ele atendeu.

-Ino?

-Oi Chouji, eu queria saber de onde você tirou essa ideia de que a Hina vai se casar?

-Passou no jornal, hoje. Durante uma coletiva o pai dela anunciou o noivado dela com um tal Sasuke.

-Só podia ser!- a loira bufou.

-O que?

- Levando em conta que foi o pai dela quem anunciou, talvez nem ela saiba disso.

-Mas que merda você está falando?

- A família dela é muito tradicional, como ela é uma mulher, não pode assumir a empresa sem antes se casar. Eu sabia que isso ia fugir do controle uma hora. Só achei que iria demorar mais.

-Bem já que isso é culpa do pai. Beijos, Ino. Boa noite.

-Boa noite, gordinho.

Ela foi para o banheiro tomar um banho quente e relaxante. Estava preocupada com a amiga, conhecendo-a desde pequena sabia que podia esperar qualquer reação. Se enxugou com uma toalha rosa felpuda que sempre amou e olhando para a mesa da sala de jantar percebeu o celular da morena, não se conteve e o pegou, não muito surpresa viu que haviam nove chamadas perdidas piscando no visor e que este estava no silencioso, sem direito a vibrar com chamadas nem nada.

-Ela realmente estava com muita dor pra largar esse celular assim.- a loira sussurrou para si preocupada.

Ela foi ate o quarto da outra e a cena que vira a divertira um pouco. A Hyuuga dormira atravessada na enorme cama de casal, os pequeninos pés estavam cobertos por uma meia infantil de arco-íris, o cabelo sempre tão louvado como liso perfeito estava engrenhado formando alguns dreadlocks estranhos. No rosto pálido olheiras roxas e fundas estavam cravadas, mas ao olhar com mais atenção, Ino percebeu que não eram olheiras e sim o rímel somado ao lápis de olho preto borrado, possivelmente se esquecera de retirar a maquiagem antes de dormir.

- Dormi de rímel acordei um panda!- Ino murmurou com uma pitada de humor.

Ela saiu dali e foi se deitar. Tinha direito a uma boa noite de sono como toda mulher e, vendo o estado da amiga, manter-se acordada só iria aumentar a vontade de tirar uma foto da cena.

Hinata se levantou meio zonza. Ainda com os olhos fechados tateou a parede até achar o banheiro, despiu-se e, ao achar o chuveiro, se jogou abaixo dele e ligou-o no quente. Assim que começou a acordar direito se lembrou da noite anterior, a maldita dor de cabeça que tivera fazia sua cabeça parecer que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Sempre que tinha essas enxaquecas se sentia uma usuária de drogas, a sensação de ter qualquer som ampliado, a tontura e até a forma que chega a suar a fazem sentir-se assim.

Ela se enrolou em uma toalha azul e foi arrastando os pés ate o quarto. Deu uma boa olhada no local a procura do celular, mas decidiu se vestir primeiro. Ela vestiu uma calça jeans clara, uma blusa de manga longa preta e um scarpin da mesma cor, fez uma trança em seu longo cabelo negro-azulado, pegou a bolsa e foi para a cozinha.

-Bom dia, Ino.

-Bom dia, Hina.

As duas comeram em silencio. Ino por estar dormindo sentada enquanto comia e a morena por estar tentando se lembrar onde colocara o celular na noite anterior. Lembrava-se de guardar a comida da Yamanaka na geladeira e depois tomar seu remédio, a dor era tamanha que sequer sabia como havia conseguido achar sua cama e adormecer lá.

-Seu celular 'tá na sala de jantar, jogado em cima da mesa.- a loira declarou assim que conseguiu permanecer d olhos abertos.

-Obrigada. – a morena pegou o aparelho- Meu santo Madson! Pelo amor da Barbie de promoção na loja da esquina, eu passo 10 horas sem usar o celular e consigo nove ligações perdidas, depois reclamam que eu vivo grudada nele!

Ino disparou a rir da expressão da amiga e acabou engasgando com o pão, foi ficando cada vez mais vermelha conforme tentava rir e parar de tossir ao mesmo tempo. A Hyuuga pôs um copo d'água na frente da amiga que bebeu tudo avida. Ia começar a retornar as ligações quando a outra começou a sacudir os braços loucamente enquanto tentava acabar com um resto de sorriso mal suprimido.

-O que foi, Ino?

-O... Chouji... Eu já falei com ele, não precisa retornar- falou meio ofegante se abanando para voltar a se acalmar.

- O que houve para ele me ligar as oito e meia da noite? A essa hora ele sempre 'tá em algum lugar com a Mae.

- Pra perguntar sobre o seu noivado- a loira falou fingindo desinteresse.

-No... Noivado?

-Sim.

-Que... que noiva... va... Noivado?- ela indagou sentindo um nó no estomago e a gagueira aumentar.

-Eu que te pergunto. Teu pai fez uma coletiva ontem e disse que você estava noiva!

- Oh céus.

Hinata se sentou tentando inutilmente diminuir seu ritmo cardíaco e ignorar a tremedeira. Nesse momento o telefone fixo começou a tocar. Ino olhou o estado abatido da outra e se levantou para atender.

-Alo?... Ela está sim. Só um momento. É o seu pai. – Ino pôs no viva-voz e entregou para a amiga.

-Otou-san?

-Hinata, você sabe que pela tradição tem que se casar para poder assumir a empresa, certo?- o homem na linha falou.

-Sim, eu sei.

-Estou ligando para avisar que já escolhi seu noivo. Eu e Fugaku resolvemos unir nossas empresas e, já que Itachi não assumirá, o mais novo, Sasuke, será seu noivo. A família Uchiha jantará conosco no sábado, aqui em casa. Quero que se arrume e esteja aqui às 18 horas em ponto para conhecer seu noivo. - e sem nenhuma palavra a mais ele desligou.

- Vou me casar com um Uchiha? Não, pior, vou me casar com o irmão do Itachi? Que desastre!- a Hyuuga bufou irritada - Ino, isso não é bom.

- Primeiro, pare de massagear as têmporas desse jeito, ou sua dor de cabeça com certeza voltará com você chamando-a assim. Segundo: por que é ruim? É por casar com alguém que você não conhece ou por casar com o Uchiha mais novo? Até onde sei, os irmãos são lindíssimos.

-Esse é problema. Casar-me com o Sasuke-san é pedir para ter que enfrentar a legião de fãs loucas e infantis dele. - ela soltou um suspiro antes de continuar- Eu conheço o mais velho há muito tempo, ele e Hanabi nunca desgrudam e, uma vez o ouvi comentar que o mais novo tinha mais fãs do que ele. Se o Ita-kun falta ser estuprado sempre que sai na rua, imagina o Sasuke? Sem esquecer as ''qualidades'' de família, até onde sei os dois são arrogantes, orgulhosos, narcisistas e para coroar, mulherengos.

- Nossa, se isso for verdade vai ser difícil controla-lo. Nada que você não consiga fazer, até por que, quem tem a habilidade de transformar demônios em quase santos aqui é você. O apelido não é santa Hyuuga por nada.

Hinata riu amarga, jogou a bolsa no ombro, pegou o casaco, as chaves e o celular e se despediu da loira. Entrou no amago carro e dirigiu calmamente até a faculdade. Chegando lá se encontrou com um ruivo de olhos verdes de 19 anos que sempre a acompanhava no percurso até o prédio.

-Bom dia, Gaara-san.

-Bom dia, Hinata.

Os dois continuaram o percurso silenciosos, mas era um silencio confortável e agradável e não algo mais tenso. Ela percebeu que o Sabaku franziu o cenho levemente e ela acompanhou o olhar dele.

-Mas o que é aquilo?

-Acho que aquelas meninas estão tentando atacar algum famosinho, pobre pessoa, com as mulheres desmioladas que tem por aqui, ele deve estar sofrendo. - o ruivo falou de forma desinteressada.

Hinata riu com a baderna e resolveu ignorar. Algum tempo depois ela ouviu duas mulheres conversando era o fato do moreno mais disputado do lugar ficar noivo de um dia para o outro e que, aquelas garotas pertenciam ao fã-clube dele. A Hyuuga tremeu só de se imaginar defendo território perante todas aquelas loucas.

-Você 'tá bem?

-Estou sim, Gaa-san.

Eles entraram na sala de aula e se sentaram no fundo, ao lado da janela. Assistiram a aula falando só o necessário e, durante os intervalos entre as aulas, conversavam sobre banalidades. Foi assim todos os dias até da semana, como sempre se encontravam no portão e iam para a aula, ambos tinham escolhido as mesmas aulas e por isso sempre tinham a companhia um do outro. Em um desses dias o rosto de Hinata se iluminara ao rever um velho amigo.

-Boa noite!- ela praticamente sussurrou.

-Boa noite, quanto tempo...

E eles deram varias voltas pela cidade conversando sobre tudo e ao mesmo tempo não dizendo nada. Ela simplesmente adorava conversar com Shikamaru devido a isso, o achava demasiadamente inteligente e sempre que o via perdia horas do seu sempre tão precioso tempo, apenas absorvendo todo o conhecimento que o moreno fazia questão de transmitir. Voltou para casa de madrugada e, ao se jogar na cama para dormir, ela pensou que, realmente, aquela fora uma ótima noite.

* * *

E aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem. Essa fic está sendo feita em parceria com uma amiga minha, a Carol (foi ela que deu a ideia), e, levando em consideração que eu tenho uma bolha no dedo devido ao tempo em que fico escrevendo, eu realmente espero que minha dor não seja em vão.

Eu queria agradecer a Cris, a YuukiYuuna e a Loveanju pelas reviews.

E Loveanju, eu quase tive um infarte de tão corada que fiquei ao ler a sua review, fico feliz por ter gostado e mais feliz ainda pelos elogios. Ah, e se prepare, eu amo fazer capítulos grandes, então, mesmo quando eu tento me controlar e reduzir o tamanho deles, eles ficarão gigantes. Espero que continue acompanhando a fic.


	3. O jantar - Parte 1

Naruto não me pertence, mas ninguém me impede de ama-lo como se fosse uma criação minha. :3

* * *

Ela saiu do apartamento e parou por um momento revisando mentalmente tudo que tinha que levar. Ainda sorrindo por não estar esquecendo nada entrou no carro e começou a dirigir na direção da mansão do pai. Depois de um pouco de transito e de ter que ouvir uma ou outra cantada sempre que parava no sinal fechado ela chegou. Desceu e começou a andar até a porta da casa quando parou para observar os carros ali estacionados.

Reparou em uma BMW branca não muito chamativa que sabia ser do patriarca Uchiha. Havia também um Porsche conversível vermelho que ela sabia pertencer a Itachi e um Porshe preto. Ela olhou para o próprio carro e pensou no que eles falariam. Encarando seu Impala 67 preto lembrou-se de que, quando o comprou, um brilho de aprovação apareceu nos perolados olhos do pai que murmurou um elogio a escolha clássica. Ela nunca admitiria para o pai que o motivo da compra fora ser viciada em Sobrenatural e ao achar o carro, sentiu que seria uma fã de primeira ao tê-lo.

Resolveu entra e encontrou seu pai junto a um casal, o homem era um moreno de olhos negros, era aparentemente alto e a mulher era esguia, de porte elegante, e cabelos e olhos igualmente escuros.

-Boa noite, papai, senhores- ela falou fazendo uma leve reverencia.

- Boa noite.- o pai e o casal responderam em uníssono.

- Hinata, estes são Uchiha Fugaku e Uchiha Mikoto.

-Prazer em conhecê-los, Sr. e Sr.ª Uchiha.

- O prazer é todo nosso, querida. - Mikoto respondeu com um sorriso doce – Sasuke e Itachi venham aqui!

A morena seguiu o olhar da mais velha e viu dois homens surgirem na porta que dava para a sala de jantar. Os irmãos a olharam ao mesmo tempo de forma um pouco intensa, de forma que ela percebeu que estava corando levemente. A única diferença entre os dois, além da idade, é que o mais velho possui olheiras e o cabelo é maior.

-Hinata-chan! Quanto tempo.

-Boa noite, Itachi-san. E realmente faz um bom tempo que não nos vemos.

O moreno sorriu galanteador e a abraçou, fazendo-a corar com a proximidade enquanto retribuía o abraço timidamente. Fugaku olhava a cena divertido, já Mikoto, Hiashi e Sasuke estavam com a sobrancelha arqueada em claro sinal de confusão.

-Continua cursando Marketing?

-Sim, e você? Continua na área de medicina?

Itachi meneou a cabeça assentindo, mas não afrouxou o abraço. A Hyuuga percebeu que ele corria o olhar pela casa discretamente e sorriu.

-A Hana ainda não chegou. - ela sussurrou para ele.

-Ah, como você...?- o moreno a encarou e riu enquanto a soltava- Ai hime, por que vai se casar com o babaca do meu irmão?

-Itachi!- Mikoto bronqueou.

-'Tá, 'tá mãe, mas é a verdade.

A garota observou a mulher tentar fazer o moreno respeitar o irmão. Ela queria rir, mas se conteve e se limitou a continuar um pouco corada pela situação. Sentiu um olhar queimando sua pele e percebeu que Sasuke a observava.

* * *

Sasuke estava mais nervoso que o normal, pois finalmente iria conhecer sua noiva. Vestiu uma blusa preta e uma calça jeans escura, entrou no carro e seguiu o caminho que o mais velho percorria. Acabaram transformando uma simples ida em um racha entre dois carros potentes.

Ao chegarem na imponente mansão Hyuuga, eles reduziram a velocidade e estacionaram com cuidado. Hiashi, Mikoto e Fugaku os esperavam na sala. Eles cumprimentaram o Hyuuga e foram para a sala de jantar conversar enquanto os outros convidados não chegavam. Pouco tempo depois ouviram uma voz melodiosa e nada escandalosa vinda da sala.

-Sasuke e Itachi, venham aqui!- a voz da mãe deles soou.

Obedientes, levantaram-se e rumaram em direção a porta. Itachi imediatamente começou a conversar com a dona da voz doce e Sasuke apenas a observava. Acabou por concordar com o comentário que o irmão soltara ainda de manhã, Hinata é o oposto das mulheres que os cercam. Ela fala baixo, cora fácil e tem movimentos leves e elegantes.

Ele a viu sussurrar algo para Itachi. O mais velho logo se afastou dela e começou a implicar com ele, recebendo reprimendas da mãe, mas Sasuke estava alheio a tudo isso, seus olhos estavam fixos na bela mulher a sua frente. Analisando-a percebeu que ela possui longos cabelos negro-azulados com uma franja farta e reta, um corpo curvilíneo muito bem marcado pelo vestido, do tipo que faz as mulheres se morder de inveja. Concluiu que ela estava sexy sem ser vulgar. Foi então que ela ergueu o rosto na direção dele e ele pode admirar os olhos dela, olhos estes que possuem um tom de prata uniforme, sem nenhum sinal de qualquer outra cor.

-Sasuke, are de comer a Hina-chan com os olhos!

Hinata ficou rubra e Sasuke fuzilou o irmão com o olhar. Os patriarcas mantinham-se inexpressivos, mas percebia-se o brilho de diversão no olhar. Mikoto fechou a cara em desgosto.

-Está constrangendo-a, Itachi. Não ligue para os dois, querida, não leve Itachi a sério. Ele só quer implicar com o irmão.

-Tudo bem, Uchiha-sama.

-Me chame de Mikoto querida, afinal agora eu sou sua sogra- ela deu uma piscadela enquanto ria.

-Onee-chan!- gritou uma menina na porta que foi correndo abraçar a irmã. - Você sumiu! Abandonou-me ao relento, tendo apenas a companhia da Samara.

-Não chame o Neji assim. - Hinata ralhou com a mais nova

-Não se preocupe. Já me acostumei a ter a machinho me chamando assim.

-Machinho é a mãe!

-Nee-san, não ponha em duvida a sexualidade dela e, Hana-chan, seja mais educada!

-Mas Hinata... - Neji começou.

-Sem ''mas''. Vocês já são grandinhos, deviam aprender a conviver!

- E eu o faria se não tivesse que ver a Samara todos os dias!

-Hanabi!

- Esquece ela. Me desculpem pela falta de modos, boa noite família Uchiha.- Neji falou com a voz mais controlada.- E...Hinata-sama, você está linda!

-Obrigada, nii-san.

-Nii-san? Você não disse que ela tinha um irmão.- Sasuke cochichou para Itachi.

-E não tem. Ele é primo dela- o outro respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Ita-kun?- Hanabi falou enquanto se aproximava dele.

-Boa noite, hime.- ele respondeu abrindo um sorriso galanteador.

-Me poupe Uchiha, você sabe que não sou idiota pra cair nesse sorrisinho. A propósito, parece que você esta tendo um derrame sempre que sorri assim.

Sasuke sorriu, lutando para não cair na gargalhada nesse exato momento. Agradeceu mentalmente a existência da Hyuuga mais nova. Encarou o irmão que estava soltando faíscas com o olhar de tão irritado.

-Controle-se Hana.

-Que foi? Eu só disse a verdade!

- Mas não precisa falar assim. Ele já sabe disso, não precisa ficar repetindo.

Houve um momento de silencio rápido. Em poucos minutos Hinata estava mais corada do que nunca ao perceber o que falara e Hanabi gargalhava loucamente enquanto Itachi fazia uma cara de cachorro sem dono. Neji e os outros sorriram de forma mais contida, mas estava claro a diversão deles perante a cena.

-Me desculpe Itachi-san, eu não...

-Você não me ama mais, Hina-chan?- ele questionou interrompendo-a.

-Ela nunca te amou, idiota.

-Que maldade, Hanabi-sama.

-Que foi, Neji? Eu sei que você também quis falar isso, admita!

-Se continuarem, Hinata irá desmaiar- advertiu Hiashi olhando a, já roxa, filha.

-O jantar está servido- comunicou uma das empregadas, antes de sumir pelos corredores.

* * *

**Aqui está mais um capítulo. Na verdade ele é metade do original, mas pra não ficar muito grande dividi em duas partes.**

**YuukiYuuna, obrigada por me autorizar a fazer capítulos grandes e um obrigada maior ainda por estar acompanhando. Espero que goste deste capitulo também.**

**Agradeço a todo mundo que adicionou Boa Noite aos favoritos ou esta seguindo, isso me faz feliz.**

**Qualquer erro gramatical, me avisem, digitar fic anoite pode causar alguns. **

**E eu quero reviews queridos leitores, o que me estimula a continuar é saber que estão gostando.**


	4. O jantar - Parte 2

Todos se dirigiram a sala de jantar e se sentaram calmamente. Os patriarcas sentaram-se nas extremidades da mesa, ficando um de frente para o outro. A esquerda de Hiashi estava, respectivamente, Hanabi, Neji e Mikoto, que como esposa, mantinha-se a direita do marido. A herdeira estava à direita do pai, sendo seguida por Sasuke e Itachi, respectivamente. Todos foram servidos e passaram a comer silenciosamente, ouvia-se apenas o tilintar suave dos talheres.

A Hyuuga mais nova corria o olhar pelos presentes, já incomodada por tamanho silencio. Remexeu-se um pouco enquanto procurava algum assunto para abordar. Fitou o pai e percebeu que este a observava de esguelha, quase que pressentindo que ela iria falar. Voltou a atenção para Neji e percebeu que este tamborilava os dedos da mão esquerda na mesa, sinal de que estava ansioso. Foi então que ela ergueu os perolados olhos de encontro aos de sua irmã e achou um assunto.

-Onee-chan, o Gaa-kun já pediu a Ino em namoro?

-Não, ainda não.- a menina suspirou- Eles ficam enrolando, fingindo que não se gostam. O orgulho fala mais alto do que o sentimento óbvio.

-Gaa-kun?

-Sabaku no Gaara, otou-san.- a mais nova respondeu.

-Ele ainda esta na fase da negação com a Yamanaka?

-Pra tu vê, Itachi. Esses dois são muito lerdos.

Com isso, o local voltou a quietude anterior. Hinata desviou o olhar do prato para o espelho e percebeu que Sasuke a observava discretamente. Ela corou um pouco e abriu um singelo sorriso, apenas um curvar de lábios.

Mikoto observava os noivos inquieta. Ela voltou as orbes negras de encontro aos olhos da mesma cor do marido, que meneou a cabeça em uma concordância muda. Ela juntou as mãos e as depositou em seu colo, respirou fundo e, tomando coragem, pôs-se a falar.

-Bem, o jantar esta ótimo, mas não estamos aqui apenas para apresentar um noivo ao outro. Este jantar foi marcado com o intuito de organizar previamente tudo o que precisamos fazer, comprar, alugar, escolher, enfim, todos os preparativos para o casamento. Tanto a parte cerimonial como a burocrática.

A herdeira encolhera-se em seu lugar e, por mais inusitado que pareça, Sasuke segurou sua mão, unindo as duas fortemente. Ele transmitia-lhe paz, por mais que o rosto se mantivesse inexpressivo. Ela abriu um sorriso miúdo e ele rapidamente a olhou, para depois voltar os olhos ônix para sua mãe e iniciar os acordos.

-Temos que decidir tudo com o máximo de perfeição. Acho que quanto a papelada, a parte judicial e coisas do tipo, nós podemos acertar depois, em um escritório, com nosso advogados e com mais tempo. Vamos decidir o cerimonial agora, será mais fácil.

-Sim, sim – Mikoto falou empolgada – Onde iremos fazer? Em um templo? Uma igreja?

-Em uma igreja de arquitetura gótica ficaria lindo.

-Nossa família não é católica, Hanabi. Essa não é nossa origem!- Hiashi ralhou.

- E-eu acho melhor... E gostaria que fosse... –Hinata corou enquanto tremia levemente por estar ervosa- Ao ar livre, como em um parque, cercada pela beleza da natureza.

-É uma ótima ideia. Vai ficar lindo- Mikoto comentou com a voz embargada- O casamento vai ganhar um brilho a mais se for a céu aberto e... Oh céus, eu estou chorando antecipadamente.

- Controle-se, mulher.

-Olha como fala com sua mãe. - Fugaku falou lentamente enquanto estreitava os olhos num aviso mudo, se Itachi não obedecesse seria duramente castigado.- Devemos definir uma data aproximada para a realização.

-Junho!- a mais nova gritou.

-Junho?- todos questionaram confusos.

- Há uma superstição de que as noivas de junho são mais felizes. Algo do tipo.

-Ahn, então tá.

-Junho tem um clima ameno. Realmente é uma boa escolha.- Hiashi fez uma pausa pensativo e levantou mais uma questão – Estilo oriental ou ocidental?

-Ocidental. Prefiro usar terno. - Sasuke declarou.

-Eu me recuso a entrar em um daqueles vestidos de bolo. A Anágua me da alergia.

-Mas Hina-chan, você vai ficar linda nesse tipo de vestido. Vai parecer uma daquelas lindas bonecas de porcelana alemãs.

- Senhora Mikoto, infelizmente, se eu colocar a anágua, eu sairei da festa direto para um hospital.

- Então vamos te vestir em um daqueles vestidos estilo sereia. Totalmente colado ate os seus joelhos para depois abrir levemente. Vai ficar sexy e evidencia suas curvas!

-Mas Hana-chan...

-Nem vem!- a mais nova cortou a irmã- Sexy e ponto final. O Sasuke aprova, certo Uchiha?

-Não meta meu irmão nas suas tentativas de convence-la, Hanabi.- Itachi ralhou.

Hinata corou um pouco enquanto se imaginava em tal vestido. Ela começou a pensar e passou um tempo assim. Seu rosto se iluminou e ela abriu um sorriso maior que o normal, olhou para o pai e, ainda com os olhos brilhando, o sorriso dela aumentou.

-Otou-san, ainda temos a casa de vidro?

-Sim, por quê?

-Podemos casar lá!?

-Não vai ser exatamente ao ar livre, mas dá essa sensação.- Hiashi comentou pensativo- Vai ser perfeito! Se formos pegos por algum fenômeno da natureza lá, não vai haver nenhum perigo.

- E não precisaremos alugar ou depender de terceiros para definir uma data exata, devido a casa pertencer a vocês.- Itachi adicionou.

-Temos dois meses pela frente. Já temos um local definido. Falta a decoração e temos que marcar uma data para iniciar a caça pelo vestido de noiva perfeito. Marcar um dia no spa e um cabeleireiro para o grande dia. Precisamos buscar a nova casa de vocês...

-Apartamento- Sasuke falou cortando a mãe- Prefiro apartamento.

- Vocês são apenas um casal, é melhor um apartamento mesmo. Temos que preparar o enxoval e mobiliar o novo lar. Também há uma lista de convidados a ser feita e madrinhas e padrinhos para escolher. Acho que já esta bom por hoje, há muito que decidir.

-Eu posso começar a procurar por um apartamento amanha – Sasuke falou se virando na direção da Hinata – Se quiser eu te mostro os melhores apartamentos que eu achar e você pode decidir com qual iremos ficar.

-Pode ser. Então eu cuido da decoração?

-Sim.

-E eu ajudo a comprar o enxoval!

-Fale mais baixo, Mikoto.

- Ô homem ser coração. Como posso ter me apaixonado por alguém que não me deixar falar alto?

- Deixe de ser dramática, mãe. Você nem costuma falar alto.

- Deixe sua mãe ser feliz, Itachi.- Hanabi falou rindo.- E voltando ao assunto. Eu ajudo a decorar!

- Minha amiga é dona de um ótimo spa.- Itachi comentou- Se quiserem, vocês podem ir lá e testar se vão gostar ou não.

-Nós visitaremos. – Hinata decidiu- Vamos contratar a Akimichi Buffet. Afinal eles são ótimos e eu confio que o Chouji-kun não deixará nada dar errado. A floricultura Yamanaka pode fazer o buque e complementar a decoração da casa de vidro no dia.

-São boa opções.- Fugaku concluiu enquanto anotava tudo no celular – Mais alguma outra empresa?

-Acho que está bom por enquanto. Depois acertamos mais detalhes com os profissionais. - Hanabi concluiu e logo mudou a expressão calma, cravando os olhos no homem do outro lado da mesa, ela sibilou- Querido Sasuke-kun, só quero dizer que se você trair a minha onee-chan, eu vou te caçar até o inferno para te castrar!

- Tem que usar uma faca cega e já enferrujada na hora. Eu ajudo no processo jogando sal grosso em cima do corte- Neji complementou.

-E eu faço questão de te estripar lentamente. Mas você não ousaria fazer minha querida e pura filha chorar, certo?

-Ele provavelmente não o fara. E se ousar faze-lo eu o deserdarei. - Fugaku sentenciou.

-Não se preocupem. Não ousarei destruir meu casamento por idiotices desse tipo, afinal sou um Uchiha e os homens da nossa família são conhecidos por serem fiéis.- Sasuke falou firme, sem deixar a voz vacilar nem um pouquinho – Não serei eu que irei destruir essa reputação que atravessa gerações.

-Bom saber.- Hanabi concluiu com um sorriso sincero – Ah, mudando radicalmente de assunto, antes que eu me esqueça. Onee-chan, o Konohamaru-kun me pediu em namoro!- a menina falou furiosa- Acredita nisso?

-Quem diabos é Konohamaru?

-Acalme-se, Ita-kun- Hinata o repreendeu e voltou a atenção para a irmã– O que foi que ele disse?

- Ele disse que me amava que me queria de volta, que eu fui a única que o fez feliz. Fez um discurso pedindo perdão e até recitou Carlos Drummond de Andrade como se fosse uma poesia dele! Como se eu não tivesse cultura o suficiente para reconhecer uma poesia de tamanha intelectualidade!

- Ah, Hana-chan, ele é... Estranho. Tenha paciência e o ignore. Não gaste seu tempo se irritando. E, além disso, ele não estava namorando uma amiga sua?

-Estava, mas ela descobriu que ele a traia e terminou o namoro.

-Pelo jeito que você fala dele, não passa de um garoto imaturo e indeciso. Tenha calma e continue a agir naturalmente. Uma hora ou outra ele desiste. - Mikoto falou sorrindo. Havia certa nostalgia nos olhos dela que logo sumiu.

Os patriarcas junto a Neji e Sasuke observavam as caretas de Itachi conforme a conversa sobre o ex-namorado de Hyuuga mais nova evoluía. O primogênito estava com os olhos brilhando de cólera. A raiva proveniente dos ciúmes que sentia eram maiores que a capacidade de manter a face com o costumeiro ar de indiferença. Hinata percebeu o olhar dos homens sobre seu cunhado e sorriu, ela sempre soube que ele gostava de sua irmã e que o sentimento é reciproco, mas assim como Ino e Gaara, o orgulho ofusca o verdadeiro sentimento.

-Hana-chan, desculpe interromper o assunto, mas, quero que adivinhe quem eu encontrei essa semana. - A herdeira desafiou sorrindo, queria mudar o rumo da conversa antes que a aura assassina do outro aumentasse.

-Hn, você encontra o deus grego todos os dias, então não é ele...

-Deus grego?- Sasuke cortou-a.

-Sabaku no Gaara.- ela riu com a careta do moreno- O Inuzuka sumiu no mundo e se ele voltar, vai rolar um barraco digno de entrar no top 10 dos vídeos mais assistidos. Então...Ja sei! Foi o Nara.- Hanabi concluiu

-O próprio. E eu conversei com ele e ...- o sorriso dela aumentou- Ele vai nos ajudar a juntar a Ino-chan com o Gaa-kun!

- Agora sim nosso plano vai evoluir. O garoto é um gênio!

-Gaara é o caçula do Sr. Sabaku, certo? Um ruivo de olhos verdes. – Mikoto questionou.

-Aquamarine, os olhos dele são aquamarine, - Hinata corrigiu-a- mas é esse mesmo.

-Ele é tão lindo.

-Mãe!

-Que isso, Itachi. É a mais pura verdade. Não é a verdade, querido?

-Eu não sei de nada. Não fico olhando macho, Mikoto.- Fugaku respondeu seco.

-Bobo!- Mikoto resmungou.

Todos, exceto o casal mais velho, começaram a rir. A conversa foi evoluindo aos poucos e o clima se tornou cada vez mais descontraído. Eles foram para a sala em busca de maior conforto. Estava tudo bem até o celular de Neji começar a tocar e Hanabi roubar o aparelho enquanto saia correndo. Ela ligou o celular no viva-voz e atendeu.

-Alo?

''-É o celular do Neji?''- a voz feminina no outro lado da linha.

-Sim.

''-Poderia passar para ele, por favor?''

-Ele esta indisponível no momento.

''-Ah – silencio – Diga a ele que a Temari ligou. Peça que ele retorne a ligação, se possível.''

-Eu direi. Quer que eu diga a ele mais alguma coisa?

''- Caso ele não deseje retornar, diga que eu irei castra-lo lentamente caso minha nota no trabalho seja menor que 9.''

-Com toda a certeza.- ela riu- Pode deixar que eu direi.

''- Obrigada e adeus.''

-Adeus. - ela finalizou a chamada.- Eu acho, só acho que um certo Neji tem uma má sorte filha da mãe.

-Devolva isso, Hanabi-sama.

-Não mesmo!

Assim começou uma discussão entre os dois que corriam feito loucos pela casa. Os outros assistiam tudo rindo da briga. Hinata conversava calmamente com os mais velhos e os irmãos mantinham uma de suas raras conversas civilizadas.

-Eu não 'to mais com o celular, idiota!

- Olhe para a Hinata!

O olhar de todos recaiu sobre a herdeira sentada elegantemente no sofá marfim. Ela não estava segurando nada, mas era visível algo retangular entre os seios dela. O Hyuuga corou ligeiramente enquanto as irmãs exibiam um sorriso travesso.

-Quero ver você pegar agora!

-Como pode me trair assim? Ate tu Brutus?- Neji falou fingindo estar ofendido.

-Cínico...

-Hanabi!

Os dois voltaram a discutir. A morena se levantou lentamente, deixou o celular na mesa de centro e se aproximou da irmã e do primo que já estavam vermelhos de tão exaltados. Ela respirou fundo e fazendo uma cara de profundo desgosto resolveu por um fim na briga sem sentido deles.

-Parem de brigar, agora!

-Mas, Hinata-sama...

-Sem ''mas'', Neji. Quem é o adulto?

- Eu...

-Então aja como um e não devolva as implicações dela. E Hanabi, já esta na hora de ir dormir. Vá agora para o seu quarto e tenha uma boa noite.

-Boa noite pra todos vocês.

-Boa noite. - responderam em uníssono.

E assim o jantar teve fim. Sasuke e Hinata combinaram de se encontrar no domingo. Todos se despediram e voltaram as suas respectivas casas. Antes de entrar no carro, o noivo pode ouvir a primogênita Hyuuga desejar-lhe boa noite. Respondeu com um sorriso galanteador e não pode evitar de sentir o ego ser massageado ao receber um desejo sincero vindo da dona da voz doce.

* * *

**Oh meu Deus! Esse capitulo ficou enorme. Não é todo dia que eu escrevo 7 paginas no word, não foi a toa que eu demorei a postar. **

**Hina Uchiha e Lalykuran, aqui esta o capitulo, espero não as decepcionar, mas foi exaustivo faze-lo e ele era bem maior. Eu escrevi a briga entre a Hanabi e o Neji inteira e resolvi retirar para não ficar muito pesado.**

**Ana, voce ja procurou algo relacionado a sua conta na parte de lixo eletrônico do seu e-mail? As vezes um e-mail é configurado para desviar algumas coisas e isso pode estar acontecendo com o seu. E eu adorei o seu indiretadireta, ri muito com essa ''nova palavra''. Espero que goste deste capitulo também.**

**Obs.: Eu tenho um professor de literatura muito vida loka, então existem muitas citações de frases épicas nas minhas fics. O ''ate tu Brutus?'' é uma delas. Então, se você reconhecer algo, não se assuste. Se quiser saber a fonte dessas frases, é só perguntar.**

**Eu espero por reviews. Saibam que elas me fazem uma mulher feliz.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata estava parada de frente para o seu closet já havia um bom tempo. Ela balançava o corpo para os lados enquanto ficava transferindo seu peso de um pé para o outro. A morena recitava uma espécie de mantra buscando se acalmar. Ela só estava parada olhando para uma pilha de roupas e sapatos sem saber o que vestir. Para uma pessoa consumista, bastava ir ao shopping e comprar uma roupa própria para a ocasião, mas ela não era consumista e o ato de comprar algo que não seja por necessidade lhe dava arrepios.

-Travar uma batalha visual contra seu guarda-roupa não vai te ajudar. - Ino falou entre risos- Até porque, me parece que você está perdendo a guerra.- a morena soltou um grunhido – Nem adianta fazer barulhos estranhos. Admita que você precisa fazer umas comprinhas básicas.

-Se com básicas você diz estourar meu cartão de credito, desculpa, mas não.

-Não estou falando do meu tipo de básico e sim do seu. A sua concepção de necessário é muito restrita em relação a minha. Faz quanto tempo que não renova suas roupas?

-Não sei...

-Viu? Você precisa disso. Não vai querer perder o Uchiha logo de cara por causa de uma roupa, né?

A Hyuuga se limitou a fazer uma careta. Vestiu uma blusa lisa preta, uma calça jeans e um tênis. O dia vai ser longo e é melhor ir preparada para andar muito. Pegando sua carteira e celular e jogando tudo numa mochila ela deu um suspiro de alivio por não estar esquecendo nada. Deu uma ultima olhada na casa e saiu correndo na direção do elevador, onde a loira a esperava com um sorriso maroto.

A Yamanaka dirigiu ate o maior shopping que conhecia e lá começaram a ir de loja em loja. Em cada estabelecimento diferente que entravam era no mínimo uma sacola adicionada em seus braços. Sempre que começava a ficar muito pesado, elas iam ate o carro e deixavam tudo lá. Depois de um tempo, Hinata viu uma loja escondida entre duas maiores, a placa era em preto e laranja e, pela vitrine era visível um lindo vestido vermelho no manequim. Mais que depressa arrastou a amiga para dentro da loja.

-É perfeito!- amorena exclamou enquanto analisava o vestido.

Ela largou as sacolas ali mesmo e correu para o provador. Com cuidado pôs o vestido e sorriu ao ver seu reflexo no espelho. Não importa qual é o preço, ela decidiu compra-lo a qualquer custo. Você percebe que amor a primeira vista existe quando encontra um vestido como esse, pensou. Despiu-se e vestiu a outra roupa. Saiu do provador direto para o caixa e colocou o vestido na frente do moço do caixa e foi aí que ela percebeu que havia largado sua mochila e suas sacolas.

-Me agradeça depois- A Yamanaka resmungou- Devo ressaltar que seduzir o guarda para que ele juntasse suas sacolas num canto não foi nada fácil.

-Mas você sempre consegue seduzir os homens!- Hinata exclamou perplexa enquanto achava o cartão e pagava- Ele é comprometido?

-Quem dera. Seria muito mais fácil convence-lo.

-Então o que impediu?

-Ele é gay.

-Não...Serio? Oh meu...- a morena começou a gargalhar- ... Como o convenceu aceitar fazer o favor?

-Eu disse que você estava em uma crise existencial por causa do inicio da gravidez. Estava se sentindo um porca gorda e mal amada e eu te trouxe para aumentar sua autoestima. Aí você sentiu o cheiro de comida da praça de alimentação e saiu correndo pra vomitar.

-Ino!

-Que foi? Eu fui convincente, querida.

-Precisava dizer que eu estou me sentindo uma porca gorda e mal-amada?

- Isso foi para colocar um drama.

As duas riram e saíram da loja, não antes de o atendente pedir o numero delas. Elas comeram e resolveram voltar para casa. No caminho para o apartamento elas conversavam sobre todo o tipo de banalidades. Volta e meia ganhavam algumas cantadas e eram alvo de olhares masculinos sempre que paravam no sinal vermelho.

* * *

Sasuke se encontrava jogado no sofá. Shikamaru havia mostrado uma foto recente da Hyuuga para os amigos e agora estavam todos no apartamento dos irmãos Uchiha. Como se não bastasse à presença deles, Itachi e seus amigos também estavam ali e todos se uniram para infernizar a vida do noivo. Ainda havia o fato de que o irmão tinha contado sobre a noite anterior na casa dos Hyuugas.

-Ainda não acredito que o teme teve tanta sorte. Acredito que a pobre menina não irá aguentar e irá larga-lo antes de completarem um ano de casados. – Naruto comentou rindo.

-Acho que ele será castrado antes disso...

-Cala a boca, Sai.

-Que foi, Sasuke? Não aguenta a verdade nua e crua?- zombou Hidan.

-Hn. Ele 'tá assim porque a Hina-chan vai colocar limite nele. Ela é toda fofinha, mas sabe colocar moral como ninguém. Deixar o orgulho de lado para obedecer a uma mulher não é algo que ele esteja acostumado.

O moreno se limitou a soltar um olhar mortal na direção de Deidara. Oras, quem o loiro pensa que ele é? Ele nunca iria deixar uma mulher mandar nele, afinal, ele é Uchiha Sasuke. As mulheres não mandam nele, elas imploram por ele.

-Eu sei que vocês são apaixonados pelo meu irmãozinho, mas agora ele está em um relacionamento sério com uma mulher e não pode mais corresponder o sentimento de vocês. - Itachi zombou- E se eu fosse você ,maninho, corria e me arrumava logo para não deixar a Hina esperando. Ela pode ficar magoada. E se você não se importa com os sentimentos dela, saiba que eu e o Neji somos extremamente ciumentos e possessivos em relação a ela e, se uma lágrima rolar por aquele rosto de boneca, ficaram furiosos e não te pouparemos da nossa fúria- ameaçou.

-Já estou indo. - resmungou o mais novo.

O moreno se levantou e foi para o quarto ouvindo varias piadinhas sobre seu casamento. Tomou um banho morno rapidamente, lavou o cabelo e depois se secou. Perambulando só com a toalha tampando sua área intima, ele começou a se arrumar. Resolveu vestir um blazer preto, uma blusa social vinho e calça jeans escura. Pegou a carteira, as chaves do carro e o celular e saiu do apartamento. Ele havia combinado de pegar Hinata as 19 horas e por isso se apressou para chegar no prédio dela. Desviou das estradas com transito e logo chegou ao local. Estacionou e foi ate o interfone, digitou o numero do apartamento dela e esperou alguém atender.

-Alo?- a voz feminina se fez presente na linha.

-Hinata?

-Não. Aqui é a amiga dela. Quem deseja?

-Aqui é Uchiha Sasuke.

-Ah, o gostosão Uchiha- ela murmurou. Ele riu – Ela pediu para que você subisse caso ela ainda não estivesse pronta. Como esse é o caso, eu estou descendo para te buscar. -ela desligou.

O moreno bufou e se apoiou na parede. Não tinha se passado mais que 5 minutos esperando e logo uma linda loira alta de olhos claros apareceu ao seu lado. Ela se apresentou como Yamanaka Ino e disse que mora com a Hyuuga desde que terminou o Ensino Médio. Eles entraram no elevador e o moreno não pode deixar de reparar que ela é dona de um corpo escultural e é realmente muito atraente. Conteve a linha de pensamentos ao lembrar-se que estava noiva da melhor amiga da mulher ao seu lado. Foi quando a porta abriu no ultimo andar e ele percebeu que elas moravam na cobertura.

- Voltei!- Ino gritou ao adentrar no apartamento.

-Ino me ajuda, meu celular sumiu!- a outra gritou de volta.

- Como é que é? Hina é o seu celular!- berrou frisando o 'seu'.

O moreno a olhou segurando seu sarcasmo. Uma veia saltou em sua testa enquanto ouvia a frase mais que obvia da loira. Respirou fundo e limitou-se a sentar no sofá e prestar atenção nas amigas.

-Eu vou morrer, Ino. Adeus vida cruel. Oh morte, me carregue para teu frio seio. Não me deixe continuar a agonizar em busca da minha fonte vital desaparecida. Meus contatos, minha musicas, minhas fotos, minhas conversas, minhas informações, minha vida está gravada nele e... Achei!

A loira disparou a gargalhar com o drama da outra e acabou sendo acertada por uma sapatilha azul. Ela começou a xingar e foi atingida por uma sequencia de coisas enquanto Hinata gritava headshot sempre que a acertava. Sasuke assistia tudo com um sorriso de canto, estava se divertindo à custa das duas. A loira olhou-o assustada e murmurou um ''desculpe''.

-Hina, o Uchiha tá aqui!

Houve um pequeno período de silencio seguido por uma explosão. Rapidamente eles começaram a subir as escadas para o terceiro andar, extremamente preocupados. Fizeram a curva para o corredor a esquerda daquele andar e Ino escancarou a porta.

-Hina o que...

-Se você continuar a frase eu te mato!- Hinata vociferou e mirou uma sombra negra risonha em sua porta- Sa-Sasuke-san?- ela olhou-o estupefata- Eu não sabia que eu já estava atrasada.

-Não se preocupe. Eu que cheguei mais cedo.

-Espero não ter te assustado.

-Claro que não, Hina. Todos sabem que como integrante da família Hyuuga você é uma assassina de aluguel. Ele não vai se assustar se sua namorada serial killer estiver deitada no chão brincando de contorcionista como você esta fazendo agora. - Ino falou com um sorriso sarcástico.- Agora me conte como você conseguiu explodir o abajur.

-Eu fui pegar minha sandália e tropecei no tapete. Só que como eu tomei banho com ela, ela estava molhada... Aí eu vi o fogo subindo e fez CABUM!- a menina terminou a narrativa com um sorriso inocente e a face corada como uma criança de 4 anos depois que apronta.

-Só não morreu até hoje porque vaso ruim não quebra. Tenho certeza. E apenas para me certificar que você não acabara se matando por acidente, qual o numero dos bombeiros?

-193.

-Boa garota.

-Eu sou, senhorita Yamanaka. Agora se me dão licença...

Elas os expulsou do quarto e fechou a porta. Ino riu enquanto seguia na direção das escadas junto ao moreno. Ele começou a observar cada detalhe do apartamento até que algo lhe chamou a atenção.

- Qual de vocês é faixa preta em judô?

-A Hinata. – aloira riu com a face descrente do outro – Ela também já ganhou torneios de paintball durante 3 anos consecutivos. Chegou a fazer um curso de arco e flecha e tem um certificado de um curso de culinária.

Ele olhava-a incrédulo. Saber que a doce e frágil Hinata, como aqueles que a conheciam chamavam-na, não tem nada de indefesa foi um choque. Trata-se de uma mulher que pode mata-lo se ele sair da linha, não que ele não saiba que as artes maciais têm regras de conduta e são exclusivas para autodefesa, mas, o medo resolveu assombra-lo um pouco.

- Não se preocupe, Uchiha. Ela nunca irá te matar. Segundo ela é muito mais fácil mandar alguém dar um sumiço em você, porque ela não vai ser presa e a fama de menina santa a salvará de todo tipo de fofocas.

-Ainda bem. Imagina dormir todos os dias sem saber se você vai acordar com todos os órgãos?- ele riu.

Ambos começaram a conversar sobre a morena que ainda se arrumava e riam sempre que a loira resolvia contar um causo engraçado da infância das duas. Sasuke admitia para si que, conforme recebia mais informações sobre a noiva, mais se interessava por ela, cada vez mais tinha vontade de conhece-la. E como se percebesse que era ela era o assunto da conversa, a morena surgiu na escada e os encarou com um sorriso tímido e as bochechas coradas.

Ele ficou maravilhado com a cena. A dona dos olhos perolados trajava um vestido de cetim vermelho e longo, com alças grossas e decote quadrado, mas que não deixava de evidenciar a curva dos seios e havia uma fenda na lateral que mostrava desde o joelho até o pé. Os traços do rosto estavam realçados com a maquiagem e fato dela estar sorrindo apenas ampliava a beleza da imagem.

O Uchiha sorriu de canto ainda encantado com a beleza dela e se aproximou com passos largos porem vagarosos, querendo eternizar a apreciação. Ergueu uma das mãos dela e deu um cálido beijo no dorso. Sentiu seu ego inflar ao vela corar mais e soltar uma risadinha baixa.

-Vamos?- ele perguntou com o rosto ligeiramente próximo ao dela.

-Cla-Claro. Boa noite, Ino.

- Boa noite Hina, Uchiha-san.

-Boa noite Yamanaka-sama.

* * *

**Amem irmão! Acho que nunca lutei tanto para conseguir me aproximar do pc e digitar algo. O importante é que o capítulo finalmente foi digitado e revisado por mim. Mentira, eu nunca leio minhas estorias, eu só leio o ultimo paragrafo no caderno que é pra recordar onde eu havia parado e só. Nada como escrever ouvindo Carmina Burana de Carl Orff, é revigorante.**

**Hina Uchiha, eu quero lhe avisar que eu vou fazer o Neji sofrer muito mais na mão da Hanabi. Eu acho que eles parecem muito aquele tipo de primo que vivem discutindo, mas se amam. E também queria dizer que ver Uchiha Itachi se mordendo de ciúmes não é pra qualquer um, mas eu amo retrata-lo como alguém ciumento e acho que qualquer um adoraria ver a aura assassina dele ;D**

**Rockchellysousa, obrigada pelo elogio. Acho ótimo ter conhecimento sobre a tua opinião.**

**Lalykuran, vou te torturar mais um pouquinho, os pombinhos só vão conversar direito no próximo capítulo. Esse não ficou tão grande, mas espero que goste.**


	6. Jantar a dois

Capítulo 6: Jantar a dois.

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Até por que se fosse meu o clã Uchiha nunca teria sido dizimado.

* * *

Sasuke dirigia calmamente pela cidade. Sempre que possível admirava a mulher ao seu lado com o canto dos olhos. Em uma dessas olhadelas, ele percebeu que ela corria o olhar pelo interior do carro parecendo extremamente curiosa. Ele deixou um sorriso convencido se formar em seus lábios.

-Gostou?

Confusa com a pergunta repentina, ela franziu as sobrancelhas e o olhou.

-O carro. Você gostou dele?

-Ele é diferente dos que eu estou acostumada, mas é lindo.

-Achei que você tivesse um no mesmo estilo.

-Oh, não, meu carro é... Velho em relação ao seu. Gosto de dizer que ele é clássico, pra falar a verdade. E ele não tem todas essas funções, ele é realmente simples.

-Qual é o seu?

- É um Impala 67 preto.

-Oh meu... – ele riu alto, impressionado- Eu nunca havia conhecido mulheres que gostassem de carros clássicos como esse.

- Na realidade... – ela corou um pouco e abriu um pequeno sorriso- Eu o comprei por causa do seriado Sobrenatural.

Sasuke disparou a rir. Ela com toda a certeza é um mulherão, mas as vezes ela parece uma criança. Ele adorou a inocência dela, a sinceridade e, principalmente, a curiosidade infantil um pouco contida dela. Ela parece ser uma mulher bastante complicada de se entender, pois chega aos dois extremos de uma personalidade e mentalidade com uma rapidez e uma facilidade fora do comum. Desde que começara a tentar conhece-la, sentiu uma enorme vontade de desvenda-la como nunca acontecera antes. Agora, ela é sua e nada melhor do que a diversão que é tentar entender a morena ao seu lado.

Chegando no local do jantar, Hinata estancou enquanto parecia absorver todas as informações do local onde ela se encontrava. Olhava para a mesa, para os garçons e o cozinheiro e, principalmente, para o noivo. Cada vez que o olhar dela dançava entre as pessoas presentes ela sentia a pele formigar e sabia que estava corando. O moreno sorriu perante a surpresa dela e segurou a mão da moça enquanto seguiam para a mesa. Ele decidiu que quando chegasse em casa, agradeceria o irmão por encaixa-los de última hora num jantar romântico no Dinner in the Sky.

Ele ajudou-a com o cinto de segurança quando ela se sentou e logo repetiu o processo em si. Com os cintos de segurança todos afivelados da forma correta eles começaram a subir lentamente. A comida começou a ser preparada e os garçons começaram a servir a bebida.

-É lindo!- ela finalmente falou após um suspiro em deleite.

-Concordo. A cidade anoite fica mais bela, não acha?

-Sim... - ela soltou uma risada gostosa-... Daqui dá pra ver o prédio do meu pai e a sede Uchiha também e de longe parece bem maior e exala poder. Se meu pai descobre isso ele vai inflar o peito e me olhar com aquele sorrisinho superior enquanto começa uma palestra sobre a nossa empresa.

O moreno sorriu enquanto analisava o horizonte durante alguns minutos em silencio.

- E ali está o Parque Aburame.

- Visto daqui é ainda mais bonito. Dá pra ver cada uma das árvores extremamente bem cuidadas deles e o borboletário. A estufa parece brilhar a essa distancia com o reflexo da lua dando um ar mais etéreo- ela deixou escapar um sorriso bobo – Tudo daqui de cima é tão mais... Perfeito.

Sasuke sorriu convencido e fitou a mulher. Não consegui deixar de pensar que, mesmo que inicialmente seja uma ideia forçada, agora realmente queria entrar em um relacionamento estável com ela. Ele admite para si que há algo nela que o deixa meio bobo e feliz. Ela com certeza será uma boa esposa e boa mãe, além de ser tão diferente da maior parte das mulheres que ele conhece. Talvez a ideia precoce de se casar com uma estranha não seja tão ruim assim, pensou.

- Mais bebida?- o garçom ruivo ofereceu.

-Não, obrigada.

-Também não, obrigado.

O homem se virou e outro pôs o prato principal, salmão ao molho de maracujá e arroz. O casal começou a comer em um silencio agradável. Volta e meia trocavam olhares com o canto dos olhos e sempre que a morena era pega admirando-o ela corava e desviava o olhar. Quando já estavam terminando, Hinata resolveu iniciar outra conversa.

-Soube que você está na faculdade. Qual o seu curso?

-Administração, e o seu?

-Marketing.

-Sério?- ele sorriu.

-Que foi?

-Estou tentando te imaginar de roupa social numa reunião sobre marketing empresarial da empresa, mas não consigo.

-Por que não?

-Itachi passou a semana me dizendo várias coisas sobre você, mas nada que levasse a te imaginar numa sala de reuniões impondo a sua opinião.

A morena sorriu com a sinceridade dele e baixou o olhar enquanto esperava o sangue se espalhar, a face corada começara a doer. Imediatamente ela se arrependeu do ato, pois olhar para o chão quando se está a 60 metros de altura nunca é uma boa ideia. Ouviu uma risada grave e baixa que sabia pertencer ao Uchiha e voltou o olhar na direção dele com raiva. Oras, quem ele pensa que é para rir dela?

Ao fixar o olhar nos olhos ônix dele, uma onda de calma a engolfou, fazendo-a se sentir incrivelmente bem. Acabou por se esquecer de que o motivo do sorriso dele era o visível medo de altura que ela possui. Mais relaxada, ela não percebeu o tímido sorriso que esboçara e se sentiu segura o suficiente para contar a verdade.

- Inicialmente eu não queria trabalhar com marketing. Comecei a faculdade apenas para satisfazer meu pai e tinha combinado com o Neji que quem iria assumir o cargo era ele, não eu.

-Então sua verdadeira vontade é?

-Design gráfico. - ela respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

-Qual o motivo?

-Amo artes visuais. Sempre amei. Um amigo meu é desenhista e ele me ensinou a desenhar. Aprendi que sou melhor com arte digital do que tradicional e me apaixonei por todo o processo de criação. Mas há um porem, hoje eu gosto do curso de Marketing e vou assumir o cargo, mas também vou fazer faculdade de Design e vou juntar o conhecimento do útil ao agradável. Nunca mais as propagandas nas nossas empresas serão as mesmas.

- É um objetivo bastante ousado.

- Eu sei, mas acredito que eu consigo. Algum dia eu transformarei minha ambição em realidade.

Ainda sorrindo ela voltou a mirar o horizonte. Ele observou o perfil dela, o olhar tranquilo e os movimentos suaves. Sentia-se um estranho pela súbita vontade de querer prolongar a conversa, seja por curiosidade, seja porque pela primeira vez, sentia-se a vontade com uma mulher.

-Ino me mostrou seus prêmios.

-Quais?- perguntou fitando o céu negro e estrelado.

-Paintball, judô e arco e flecha.

-O primeiro realmente é um premio, o segundo e o terceiro são apenas certificados.

-O que te levou a escolher fazer essas coisas?

-Eu jogo paintball desde os doze anos. Começou como uma brincadeira e depois evoluiu para algo mais sério. Éramos uma das equipes mais temidas nos torneios, o nome do time era Konoha. Fiz esgrima e judô apenas para fazer companhia pro Neji e só cheguei a uma boa colocação porque treinava com ele. Na época ele recebeu o apelido de gênio Hyuuga por ter uma facilidade enorme pra isso.

-E o arco e flecha?

-Ah, eu fiz quando era criança. Treinava desde os 5 anos e ganhei algumas medalhas somente aos dez. Nada interessante considerando que a liga juvenil era formada por novatos.

- Você fala como se fosse algo extremamente fácil de fazer.

- Não é fácil, mas ser treinada pelo Nii-san era assustador. Então eu aprendi tudo o mais rápido possível. - ela falou num folego só e com os olhos meio arregalados.

-Assustador?- ele questionou entre risos.

- Ele dizia que se eu não acertasse a flecha na maçã, ele iria começar a atira as flechas em mim com os olhos vendados enquanto eu corria pelo dojo. Por mais que ele usasse as flechas com ponta de borracha pra fazer isso, eu sempre saia meio roxa do castigo. - ela praticamente sussurrou a ultima parte.

- Isso que é trauma de infância!

-Não chega a ser um trauma. Tudo bem que eu nunca brinquei de piñata porque entrava em pânico ao ver uma pessoa vendada no meio de uma rodinha de crianças.

Sasuke riu ainda mais com a confissão. Percebeu que ao lado dela ele ficava estranhamente sorridente e comunicativo, mas não pode evitar. Ela sempre narrava tudo fazendo algumas caretas como se fosse uma criancinha e parecia tão frágil, quase como uma boneca de porcelana do tipo que a menina nunca brinca, não por ser frágil e parecer que vai quebrar e sim por parecer fofa de mais e dar vontade de apertar. Eles começaram a conversar mais sobre suas vidas enquanto comiam e bebiam.

O celular dela começou a tocar e depois de murmurar um 'desculpe', ela atendeu a ligação.

-Alo?... O que houve?...-ela fez uma careta-... Você o que?... Tem mais alguém aí?...Não saia e não abra a porta... Vou para aí o mais rápido possível!- ela desligou. - Me desculpe, Sasuke-san.

-Tudo bem. O que aconteceu?

-É a Ino. Um ex-namorado obsessivo dela descobriu onde moramos e... Gaara!

Sasuke sentiu uma pontada no seu orgulho ao ver o rosto da mulher se iluminar a pronunciar o nome de outro homem. Ela abriu um sorriso enorme e deslizou os dedos sobre a tela do celular rapidamente.

-Gaa-kun?... Pode me fazer um favor?... Poderia ir ate minha casa e expulsar o moreno de olhos castanhos que está lá na porta? Ele atende pelo nome Kiba... Isso... Pode tira-lo de lá?... Diga que é o namorado da Ino que ele sai... Por favor...Gaa-kun... Faça por mim!...Obrigada. - ela riu e desligou.

O moreno a encarava com a sobrancelha arqueada. Ela olhou para ele e soltou uma risada travessa depois de murmurar algo como um 'você vai ver'. Eles conversaram mais um pouco e deram o jantar por terminado. Desceram e entraram no carro. O Uchiha a levaria em casa e tentaria descobrir a razão do sorriso enigmático que ela portava.

* * *

Este capítulo foi quebrado ao meio. Ele deveria ser maior, mas eu não sei quando eu vou conseguir digitar tudo o que antes fazia parte deste capítulo e resolvi postar logo de uma vez. O próximo vai conter uma surpresa e eu realmente espero que gostem dela. E só pra constar, Dinner in The Sky é um jantar suspenso, uma espécie de mesa com um corredor para o cozinheiro e os garçons no qual a cadeira é grudada na mesa que é erguida por uma espécie de guindaste. Coisa de louco, se um dia eu for num desses eu acho que saio do jantar direto pra uma ambulância. Medo de altura é uma coisa estando no terceiro andar de um prédio, mas se tratando de estar a 60 metros de altura confiando apenas em cordas metálicas que ligam a mesa ao guindaste, o medo se torna pânico. Eu espero reviews.

Obs: Se acharem algum erro gramatical ou de outra origem por favor me informe.

Lalykuran, obrigada pela compreensão. Continue na rua e mostre que não fugirá a luta, continue a honrar nosso país e por favor, não ganhe uma marca de bala de borracha e mantenha distancia dos vândalos. Um país construído a partir do ódio no ódio de seu povo encontra sua ruína. Espero que goste deste capítulo. Eles finalmente conversaram *-* e agora eu não sou mais tãão má assim. Sou só um pouquinho malvada.

YuukiYuuna, obrigada por achar kawaii. Era parte da minha intenção, porem eu não sabia se eu tinha conseguido ou não. Isso me fez feliz :3

Hina Uchiha, eu adoro quando criam um outro lado na Hina. Ela é toda fofinha e tímida, mas tem que ter algo a mais que isso, sabe? As pessoas tímidas desenvolvem quase uma outra personalidade ao lado de uma pessoa de confiança e eu quis retratar justamente isso. Sem tirar que eu sou dramática e a maior parte de quem me cerca também é, então eu meio que viciei em exagerar nas coisas.

Dedessa-chan, obrigada por gostar da fic. Continue lendo e mandando reviews e me faça uma menininha feliz :D

E vocês bando de canalhas sem coração que não me mandam reviews, eu espero por elas e eu tenho esperança de que algum de vocês se torne uma pessoa bondosa e mostre que está viva ao me mandar uma. Brincadeira gente, podem continuar sem se manifestar, nada contra, mas se o espírito da bondade baixar em algum leitor eu estarei de braços abertos para a review.


	7. Chapter 7

-Ino. Querida, eu te amo!

-Sai da minha porta, Inuzuka!

-Mas, Ino meu amor. Eu quero você comigo novamente. Namora comigo, minha loira linda?

-Não. Não namoro e não sou sua. - ela gritou do outro lado da porta.

-Por quê?

-Porque ela já tem namorado, idiota. - um homem ruivo vociferou enquanto saia do elevador.

- E quem é você?- Kiba o olhou dos pés a cabeça- Bem, que é um marginal é obvio. Quer que eu acredite que a Ino tem o mau gosto de namorar um fugitivo da polícia?

- Se você vai acreditar ou não, não é problema nosso. Contanto que você suma da frente da porta da minha mulher.

Gaara olhava o moreno a sua frente com a face inexpressiva, porem emanava uma áurea assassina. A loira ouviu tudo por detrás da porta e resolveu interferir. Os dois ouviram a maçaneta girar. O ruivo percebeu que a porta se abriu, mas não desviou o olhar de cima do outro homem, olhar esse que é frio e intimidava o outro.

-Gaara?- ela sussurrou com os olhos suplicantes.

-Volte para dentro. Esse babaca ainda não se retirou.

-Gaara, por favor. Se ele te denunciar você perde a condicional. - ela implorou com os olhos cheios d'agua.

Kiba congelou. Ele havia dito que o outro era ex-presidiário para irrita-lo, mas não havia pensado que era uma possibilidade real. Sentiu o estomago afundar e voltou a encarar o ruivo com cara de psicopata e decidiu sair dali antes que fosse parar no necrotério. Mas antes, uma ultima tentativa.

-Você tem certeza, Ino? Certeza de que já não me quer mais?- falou fingindo uma voz embargada.

-Você me traiu, Kiba. Quem me afastou foi você. Aguente as consequências.

O moreno virou-se e seguiu para o elevador sem deixar de reparar que quando ela o olhava havia mágoa, mas quando aqueles lindos olhos claros fitavam os aquamarine do ruivo, havia um brilho contido, sutil e belo. Foi ao ver um olhar tão terno dirigido a outro homem que ele desistiu de tentar reconquista-la. Afinal o dono dos cabelos vermelhos e rebeldes também se tornara dono do coração da loira.

Os dois observaram em silencio o moreno sumir no elevador e ficaram em silencio. Ino abriu a porta e deu espaço para o outro passar, entrando logo em seguida. Eles sentaram no sofá e ficaram encarando o nada. A loira viu-o esboçar um singelo sorriso e não pode deixar de ficar curiosa.

-O que foi?

-O sofá é vinho.

-E...

-Foi a Hinata que escolheu.

-Como você...

-Ela passou um mês dizendo que ia mobiliar tudo para... Esquece.

-Agora termina!

-Não.

Ela semicerrou os olhos e o encarou, cruzando os braços logo em seguida. Ele a olhou e não pode segurar o sorriso de canto zombeteiro.

-Não precisa tentar. Você não consegue parecer ameaçadora.

-E quem disse que eu estou tentando te ameaçar?

- Você fechou a cara e começou a alternar o olhar entre o abajur e minha cara.

-me deixe ser feliz.

-Sua felicidade pode por minha cara em risco. Sou bonito de mais para arriscar ter meu rosto arranhado por um objeto.

-Convencido.

-Se eu fosse você, não tentaria tacar algo em um ex-presidiário sob condicional.

-Ah, eu ouvi ele te chamando de marginal e resolvi assusta-lo, mas eu sei que você não mataria uma só mosca. Antes eu pensava que você tinha conhecido a Hina na época que ela começou a visitar presidiários, mas depois descobri que por trás dessa pose de poderoso chefão você é só mais um franguinho.

-Vai se fu...

-Hey, eu não tenho culpa se você tem cara de psicopata.

-Eu não tenho cara de psicopata e não sou um franguinho.

- Não, não. As pessoas não se aproximam da Hina porque ela anda com o homem com a mais linda cara de anjo da faculdade e pensam que você é um enviado dos céus que tenta faze-la largar a vida de serial killer.- ironizou.

- Eu não pareço um assassino.

-Você vive sério, não tem sobrancelhas, quase não fala, vive de sobretudo preto, ouve heavy metal no ultimo volume e tenta fuzilar com o olhar qualquer homem que olhe para a Hinata.

-Você anda assistindo os filmes errados. Eu chamo muita atenção. Serial killers sempre passam despercebidos pela sociedade e por isso nem sempre são fáceis de identificar.

-Agora eu vou ganhar uma aula de psicologia.

- Eu tenho direito a defesa.

-Então admite que é culpado.

Ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. Ela jogou os cabelos para trás em sinal de superioridade, s levantou e fez um desfile rápido pela sala enquanto o ruivo aplaudia. Passado os risos dos dois e a ironia carregada nos elogios de Gaara ela voltou a se sentar.

-Falando nela. Cadê a Hyuuga? Ela me ligou pedindo que eu viesse te salvar.

Promete que não castra o cara? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Isso depende do que ele fez.

-Ele a levou para jantar.

-Se ele não toca-la impropriamente, amanhece inteiro.

Ino disparou a gargalhar. Ela não sabia que ele possuía senso de humor, sempre se recusara a acreditar na amiga quando a morena lhe contava este fato. Mesmo brincando ele não sorri e isso para ela só torna tudo mais interessante.

-Acho que ele não o fará.

-Quem é o corajoso?

-Uchiha Sasuke, o noivo dela.

-E eu achando que ele era gay.

-Mas ele é um dos homens mais disputados do país e é lindíssimo.

-Me diz a ultima vez que você soube dele acompanhado por uma mulher em uma dessas revistas de fofocas.

-Eu ignorava a existência dele. Acho que eu nunca reparei.

- Procura alguma informação do tipo na internet. Acho melhor discutimos a sexualidade dele depois.

-Ok.

Eles ouviram as vozes do outro lado da porta ficarem mais altas e alguém abriu a porta. Dela surgiram Hinata e Sasuke juntos. A morena sorriu, o moreno não.

-Boa noite, Gaara-san.

-Boa noite, Hina.

Por um momento a sala caiu em um silencio sepulcral. As mulheres juravam ver fagulhas saírem dos olhos do Uchiha e do Sabaku enquanto eles encaravam um ao outro. Ambos os homens emanavam uma aura assassina e mantinham os músculos tensionados, prontos para lutar a qualquer momento. Ino mirou a amiga em busca de ajuda e percebeu que a outra se mantinha alheia a eles enquanto tirava os sapatos.

-O Kiba-kun ainda estava aqui quando você chegou, Gaa-kun?

O ruivo desviou o olhar para a direção da morena. Primeiro franziu o cenho fingindo estar irritado e a viu tremer levemente, depois suavizou o rosto e deu um beijinho na testa dela.

-Sim, ele estava.

-E... O que você fez?

-Disse o que você mandou e... – ele bufou.

-E... - ela encorajou.

- E a Ino teve a ousadia de falar que eu sou um ex-presidiario!

-Ino-chan!- Hinata repreendeu entre risadas.

-Que foi? Ele tem cara de assassino.

-Você não está estudando o Código Penal da forma correta!

-Hinata!- Gaara ralhou.

-Eu preciso ajuda-la academicamente.

Todos riram quando a morena fez uma carinha de criança inocente. Começaram a conversar sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Volta e meia o Sabaku jogava indiretas sobre a opção sexual do Sasuke que as devolvia sem dó e mais ácidas. Ino e a amiga tentavam amenizar o clima sempre que isso acontecia.

Logo já estava tarde e os homens se foram. As duas amigas conversaram sobre como foi a noite de cada uma antes delas se encontrarem e depois de mais que uma dúzia de provocações e faces corando elas resolveram ir dormir. Afinal no outro dia já seria segunda feira.

* * *

Ela observava o céu límpido. Em uma de suas pequeninas mãos jazia uma caneca preta com um chocolate quente que esfriava lentamente. O quarto geralmente meio bagunçado estava impecavelmente arrumado. O vento frio de fim da tarde parecia dançar com as cortinas roxas.

Ela terminou de beber o líquido e se levantou. Enquanto andava pelo quarto ela parou para observar-se no espelho que ia do teto ao chão. Uma garota de cabelos lisos e cor de chocolate ao leite a encarava de volta. Os olhos perolados do reflexo estavam diferentes, marcas fundas e arroxeadas se faziam presentes e a pele corada sempre tão elogia se tornara pálida na menina do reflexo. Com um suspiro ela se retirou do local com passos arrastados.

Hanabi se jogou no futon e fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia a ópera Carmem tocar num volume baixo. Fez uma nota mental para que nunca mais virasse a madrugada conversando com Itachi quando tivesse aula assim que amanhecesse.

Depois de 28 horas sem tirar sequer um cochilo a morena adormeceu. Acordou no outro dia deitada em sua cama, olhou para o relógio e percebeu que havia perdido a aula. Foi para a cozinha e começou a comer enquanto mexia no celular.

Na porta do local encontrava-se um sorridente Uchiha. O sorrisinho era por ele saber eu a culpa por ela perder a aula de tão cansada era dele. Mesmo precisando ir a escola ela havia ficado conversando com ele e isso fez uma ligeira massagem em seu orgulho.

-Não faz bem mexer no celular enquanto come.

-Não é bom vigiar uma menina em trajes inapropriados sem sequer pedir permissão.

-Não é bom virar a madrugada conversando.

-Não é bom fazer uma menina virar a madrugada com você só porque tem tédio.

-Agora me pegou. - ele riu.

-O que você quer?

-Você sabe muito bem o porque deu estar aqui.

Ela riu e foi para o quarto trocar de roupa. Ela pode faltar aula porque esse é ''o dia'' e ela se esquecera.

* * *

Mais um capítulo. :D

Eu dediquei esse a trabalhar nos outros casais da trama porque alguém que me deu a ideia de escrever essa fic e ate agora não tomou vergonha na cara e leu, pediu para não ser só SasuHina, mas conter um GaaIno e pra juntar a Hanabi com o Itachi. Como eu enrolei muito para trabalhar em cima do Gaara com a Ino eu resolvi fazer esse capítulo.

Por favor, digam que gostaram.

**Yuuki Yuuna, **obrigada por ter amado o capítulo anterior. Continue lendo e por favor diga se algo nesse não te agradou.


	8. Chapter 8

Ela mordia os lábios sem parar. A sua frente o notebook ligado exibia a imagem de uma bela mulher negra. A morena trabalhava sem cessar na imagem, sempre fazendo uma correção aqui, um retoque ali, um reajuste acolá. O chocolate frio jazia pela metade na grande caneca amarela onde estava escrito ''Keep Calm and have a MUSTACHE'' e os cookies de baunilha estavam com marcas de pequenas mordidas.

Hinata soltou um suspiro pesado enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo negro bagunçando-o de leve. Deu um longo gole no líquido em sua caneca e colocou um cookie inteiro na boca. Ainda encarando fixamente a tela procurando por qualquer mínimo defeito na imagem e no slogan, ela ouviu a campainha tocar e começou a pensar se ela devia parar de procurar os erros da imagem ou se atendia a porta, após alguns segundou decidiu realizar a ultima opção.

A mulher engasgou a ver quem estava em sua porta. Sasuke a fitava com um minúsculo sorriso divertido que aumentou ao perceber que ela estava com uma camisola dos ursinhos carinhosos, o cabelo desalinhado e com a boca cheia, sem tirar que ela ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

Ela deixou-o entrar e correu para se cobrir com o cobertor jogado no sofá. Depois de se enrolar no tecido de forma que só o rosto fosse visível, parecendo uma criança brincando, ela o olhou novamente e respirou fundo para tentar reduzir a sensação de queimação no rosto, sabia que estava corada.

-O-o que deseja, Sasuke-san?

-Não sabe que dia é hoje?

-Des- desculpe-me, mas não sei. – ela disse corando.

- É o aniversário de 50 anos da corporação Uchiha. Todos os anos nós fazemos duas festas para comemorar, uma é a festa formal e oficial e a outra a informal e VIP mais cobiçada da cidade no primeiro semestre. Vim te pedir para me acompanhar nas duas.

- Eu... Eu quero ir... mas – ela corou mais.

-Mas?- ele incentivou.

- Mas eu não sei qual vestido usar e... Eu precisaria me arrumar com esmero e...- ela continuou a falar ficando aflita.

-É por isso que eu vim até aqui ao invés de te ligar. - ele disse com um pequeno sorriso de canto.

-Ahn?

- Vim te levar para comprar o que for necessário. Quanto a cabelo e unha eu não faço a mínima ideia de onde marcar e acho que de qualquer forma eles devem estar todos lotados hoje. - ele disse a ultima frase com uma ligeira careta.

- E-eu dou um jeito nisso.

Ela se virou e correu para as escadas, quase tropeçou na barra do cobertor e por pouco não perdeu o equilíbrio. Ouviu a risada baixa e rouca do homem em sua sala e apressou o passo para chegar no seu quarto. Chegando lá ela limitou-se a pentear o cabelo, por uma blusa preta folgada com um cinto marcando a cintura, uma calça jeans clara e sapatilhas.

Sasuke esperava ela descer quando percebeu que Hinata havia esquecido o notebook ligado em cima da escrivaninha. A tela emitia a foto de uma moça negra e um site abaixo do programa que ela estava utilizando para editar a imagem. Curioso, ele clicou na aba do site e viu que era uma livraria on line. Quando ia se levantar ele viu o bloquinho de notas verde preenchido com nomes de livros e começou a folhear.

No topo de algumas folhas do bloco estava escrito ''para lazer'', em outras estava '' obrigatório'' e em algumas raras estava escrito ''melhor aprender antes que seja necessário'' e uma carinha feliz desenhada. Ele sorriu ao ver quais eram os livros que ela lia por prazer. Eram livros que iam desde terror e suspense a romances sobrenaturais. Alguns tratavam sobre política e outros sobre a historia de diversas nações pelo mundo. Obras que iam de Edgar Allan Poe á Luiz Felipe Pondé.

Olhou em volta e viu a estante branca que se situa atrás do sofá e a um metro e meio de distancia deste, ao lado de um divã preto. Os mais variados livros recheavam o grande móvel e isso atraiu a atenção do homem. Sasuke começou a olhar as capas uma por uma e deixou um singelo sorriso se formar ao ver obras como ''A garota das Laranjas'', ''A Hora da Estrela'', ''Pequeno Príncipe'' e ''Felicidade Clandestina''. Pousou os olhos na prateleira de baixo e se deparou com uma coleção de Luis Fernando Verissimo, obras como ''Comédias da Vida Publica'', ''Diálogos Impossíveis'', ''Ed Mort e outras histórias'', ''Humor nos tempos do Collor'', etc.. mudou novamente de prateleira e ficou meio perdido em meio a tantas enciclopédias e coleções limitadas sobre os mais diversos assuntos.

-''A palavra é o meu domínio sobre o mundo'', Clarice Lispector. –Hinata falou com a voz macia e um leve sorriso.

-Não te vi se aproximar.

-Papai diz que eu tenho o passo leve.

O Uchiha abriu um pequeno sorriso de canto. Admirou um pouco a morena e antes que ela percebesse e começasse a corar ele mudou a direção do olhar para alguns quadrinhos ao redor da estante e viu que eram citações. Sentiu-se satisfeito por sua companheira e futura esposa ser uma mulher culta. Ela estava subindo rapidamente em seu conceito.

-Qual a sua preferida?

-Ahn?- a morena olhou-o, claramente confusa.

-Frases. Quais são as que você mais gosta?

-''A vida sem luta é um mar morto no centro do organismo universal'' e ''Não se ama duas vezes a mesma mulher'' do Machado de Assis – sorriu ao Sasuke dizer ''profundo'' e imitar alguém da nobreza antiga – '' Suponho que me entender não é uma questão de inteligência e sim de sentir, de entrar em contato... ou toca, ou não toca''.- a morena corou, o outro sorriu – ''Somos basicamente covardes porque a vida é basicamente infeliz'' do Luiz Pondé .- o Uchiha arqueou a sobrancelha e ela riu – ''Tudo o quem temos ou parecemos não passa de um sonho dentro de um sonho'' de Edgar Allan Poe.- ela disse e ele sorriu com a escolha.

-Boas escolhas.

- Diz uma que você gosta.

-'' A vida é a arte do encontro, embora haja tantos desencontros pela vida'', Vinícius de Moraes.

-Vinicius é muito bom.

-Tem alguma frase dele que você gosta mais?

- São tantas que se eu começasse a dizer uma por uma você iria se cansar.

O moreno quis gritar que nunca se cansaria de ouvir a linda voz dela, mas calou-se. Estendeu a mão para a moça e juntos saíram do apartamento. Eles tinham umas comprinhas para fazer, o pouco tempo que sobrasse para se arrumar para se preparar para o que a noite prometia. E ela vai ser longa.

* * *

O cabelo negro-azulado estava preso em um coque baixo bagunçado, a franja farta estava penteada de lado chamando atenção para os olhos redondos destacados por um lápis preto e rímel, evidenciando a íris de cor indefinida e claríssima. O longo vestido bordô era inteiramente recatado e deixava uma parte das costas nuas com duas faixas se cruzando em ''X'' sobre a área.

Ao lado dela, estava Sasuke impecavelmente vestido, como sempre, em um terno preto com uma blusa social da mesma coloração e uma gravata azul marinho. O cabelo negro arrepiado com uma franja repicada mantinha-se sem alterações e dava uma ligeira quebra na aparência formal, dando-lhe um ar rebelde que certamente combina com ele. A pele branca sem imperfeições e os olhos angulares de cor ônix contrastavam com a roupa.

O casal entrou no salão de festas e logo foi cercado por vários fotógrafos. Hinata ficou tensa por virar o centro das atenções e começou a tremer levemente enquanto sentia o rosto começar a avermelhar-se. Sentiu que o noivo cruzar o braço com o dela e entrelaçar seus dedos, transmitindo-lhe confiança. Em um pequeno e rápido lapso ela lembrou-se da mãe dizendo que quando isso acontecesse-se bastava sorrir e manter a calma, logo a atenção das pessoas toma outro rumo. Com um pequeno sorriso ela suportou os diversos flashs e depois de um tempo conseguiu driblar os profissionais junto ao Uchiha.

As pessoas estavam elegantemente vestidas e muitas faziam questão de exibir seu poder aquisitivo ao usar escandalosos colares e brincos de diamantes ou Rollex de ouro. Artistas, atores e atrizes famosos, socialites internacionais e pessoas da mais alta classe social.

Os noivos sentaram-se em uma mesa na janela que se situava longe do centro do salão e os tirava do centro das atenções. Conversaram sobre diversos assuntos banais, como quais os filmes que gostavam ou não, preferencias musicais ou historias divertidas que haviam presenciado. Cumprimentaram um ou outro convidado que se sentou ao redor, suas famílias e voltaram a conversar.

-Sasuke-kun?- uma voz feminina perguntou de forma cantada.

O garoto congelou e olhou para a noiva em visível pânico por alguns segundos. Se por causa dela, Hinata nunca mais quisesse olhar na cara dele seria um problema, um grande problema. Se recompôs e olhou para trás. Grunhiu irritado ao encontrar uma mulher de cabelos cor de rosa, olhos claros, dona de um corpo não muito curvilíneo coberto por um vestido verde tomara que caia com uma fenda na perna esquerda.

-Haruno.- ele praticamente cuspiu o nome.

-Sasuke-kun, eu senti saudades . Eu não te vi ontem.

-Tenho mais o que fazer.

-É assim que você fala com sua futura esposa:- ela perguntou fazendo um biquinho enquanto tentava abraça-lo.

-Na verdade ele é mais doce comigo, mais gentil e ele não me fuzila com o olhar como está fazendo com você agora.- Hinata respondeu pelo noivo com um pequeno sorriso e com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

O Uchiha teve vontade de rir alto. Nenhuma de suas namoradas anteriores havia lidado com Sakura de forma tão tranquila. O susto misturado a raiva da rósea era palpável por ter sido posta em seu lugar pela primeira vez dentre todos os anos que ela o perseguia.

-Oras sua..

-Damas nunca utilizam palavras ofensivas, Srtª Haruno. Sua mãe deve ter lhe ensinado que quando se sente ofendida você deve sorrir e segurar a raiva. - Hinata cortou-a.

-Isso não vai ficar assim.

-E não vai mesmo. Os grandes filósofos acreditam que você não bebe a mesma água duas vezes, então certamente algo mudará.

A mulher encarou a Hyuuga e depois virou as costas para o casal, saiu batendo o pé pelo piso de porcelanato do lugar. Os noivos apenas se entreolharam e deram de ombros.

-Quem é a insana de cabelos coloridos artificialmente?

-Vulgo: a louca de cabelo rosa?- Sasuke disse e ambos riram- O nome dela é Haruno Sakura, estudo com ela desde meus 9 anos, acho eu, ela é obcecada por mim.

-Por que não saiu da escola?

-Por causa do meu melhor amigo, Naruto, ele é apaixonado por ela.

-Ela pensa que te ama, é interesseira, é um amor unilateral ou o que?

-Ela quer fama. Quer se sentir superior as outras.

-Ela precisa de um terapeuta.

-O ultimo a expulsou a gritos do escritório. Ela é muito violenta às vezes.

-Vai passar. - ele a encarou inquisitivamente – Quando se tem uma obsessão você a persegue até que ela se torne inalcançável. Se você não ceder, ela vai parar assim que nos casarmos.

-É nisso que eu tenho fé.

Ele quase se deixou sorrir ao pensar quem pouco tempo se casaria com ela. Em pouco tempo poderia admirar o belo rosto da morena todos os dias. Com um minúsculo sorriso eles assistiram as apresentações das contorcionistas. A Hyuuga assistia tudo encantada e não percebeu que era observada pelo homem ao seu lado. Ele absorvia cada mínimo curvar de lábios dela, cada sorriso sutil ou caretas conforme as contorcionistas mudavam elegantemente de posição. Fugaku fez seu discurso e eles ouviram com atenção. Após isso se levantaram e começaram a se despedir.

-Aonde vamos?- ela perguntou.

-A verdadeira festa. - ele disse com um sorriso enigmático.

Entraram no carro dele e cruzaram a cidade, foram acompanhados de outros carros de luxo pertencentes aos jovens que seguiam para a mesma festa. Hinata observou a paisagem mudar de prédios altos para árvores e montanhas com curiosidades. Um pouco de tempo depois, Sasuke estacionou o carro e eles seguiram novamente com as mãos entrelaçadas para dentro do salão de festa feito de madeira e vitrais.

* * *

**Finalmente um novo capítulo.**

**Desculpem a demora para postar, mas é que eu ando meio doente e passei as ultimas semanas fazendo Ressonância Magnética e tomografia, entre outros exames.**

**Eu ando meio chateada porque tem muita gente que le a fic, mas não comenta nada e eu ando pensando em parar ja que parece que nem todo mundo ta gostando.**

**YuukiYuuna, sinta-se diva. As mina pira no Sasuke e no Gaara. Que bom que você amou. :3**

**Hina Uchiha, eu acho que o Gaara tem uma cara meio de psicopata, mas ele é tão lindo e o jeitão bad boy me deixa louca por ele. E não é um dia assim muito top, é só o que ele significa mesmo que o torna legal para mim. Acho ótimo que você tenha amado o capitulo :3**

**Miiya-chan, que bom que gostou. Sua review ajuda a me deixar feliz e continuar a fic. :D**

**Desejo que vocês tenham gostado. Me dê sua opinião sobre a fic e me faça feliz. **

**Até o próximo capítulo, ja nee.**


	9. A festa

O ar era diferente do exterior. O local era quente e abafado, não de todo ruim. As luzes dançavam pelo ambiente iluminando-o de diversas cores e criando a ilusão de que todos os corpos ali presentes moviam-se, até mesmo aqueles que estavam parados. Uma multidão de pessoas mexia-se conforme a batida. Uma das paredes era ocupada apenas pelo bar, onde os profissionais fantasiados manuseavam diversas bebidas, o líquido sendo rapidamente movido por eles refletia as luzes e encantava os olhares que naquele show se fixavam.

A musica era umas das dez melhores do momento. Era uma _house music _gostosa de ouvir, a voz da cantora, um _mezzocontralto, _dava um toque mais exótico na composição. Todos dançavam seguindo o ritmo nos dois andares do salão, em algumas rodinhas os mais experientes exibiam-se.

A sensação de estar em um local como esse era esmagadoramente nova para Hinata. Ela tinha certa fobia de lugares fechados e lotados, mas ali ela não estava com medo, sentia-se confortável. A batida começou a envolve-la e a deixa-la ansiosa para dançar. Saber que Sasuke estava ao seu lado a deixava segura ali.

-Te aconselho a tirar o salto e calçar uma sandália. –o Uchiha disse com um sorriso de canto.

-É por esse motivo que meu salto é baixo e não um desses 10 centímetros.- ela respondeu enquanto subia a barra do vestido e mostrava a peep toe.

Andaram um pouco mais pro centro ainda de mãos dadas e ouviram uma mulher gritar o nome da morena. Ela olhou para trás e deu de cara com uma loira muito conhecida.

-Temari-chan!

-Você não vai me dizer que vai ficar aí parada, né?

-Bem, eu ...

- Você vem comigo, agora. - ela ordenou encarando os olhos lilases da amiga – Uchiha, no siga e conheça a Hina-chan de verdade.

As duas mulheres foram na frente e ele as seguiu, podia ver muito bem que sua noiva estava vermelha e gaguejava algo para a Sabaku. Encontrando outras amigas, Hanabi e Gaara seguiram ate o Dj e pediram uma musica. Uma rodinha se formou e a Hyuuga já estava quase roxa de vergonha.

-Você vai dançar. Lembre-se do ultimo ano na escola e se solte. - a loira falou para ela.

_Mambo Number_ 5 começou a tocar, o ruivo se posicionou no meio do círculo e começou a dançar, as meninas o cercaram e conforme um nome diferente era pronunciado na musica uma delas dançava com ele.

Sasuke não sabia se sorria, ficava assustado ou dava voz ao seu ciúme, só sabia que a coreografia estava perfeita, os passos rápidos e complexos eram corretamente seguidos em uma sincronia perfeita. Mas o melhor de tudo era ver sua noiva sorrindo abertamente, ainda meio corada, enquanto executava todos os movimentos graciosamente. O rebolado dela o viciava, a precisão de cada passo, cada mínimo movimento o impressionava. Acima de tudo ela estava feliz ali e isso a fazia parecer brilhar, brilhar ao seu modo em meio à massa de corpos que os cercava.

-Babando pela sua noiva, irmãozinho?

-Boa noite pra você também, Itachi.- Sasuke falou numa espécie de rosnado.

-Não fique nervosinho, irmão tolo,- ele riu- vim te avisar que é melhor ser o primeiro a se aproximar dela quando a musica acabar.

-Por quê?

- Enquanto você ficava deixando a saliva escorrer olhando a _sua_ noiva como se fosse a primeira e ultima vez que a vira, eu reparei na concorrência e sinto dizer-lhe que você não é o único olhando-a com uma cara de criança de cinco anos na frente de uma loja de doces.- ele fez um gesto com o queixo indicando os outros homens.

Os Uchihas assistiram a dança com uma carranca enquanto reparavam os olhares lançados as duas Hyuugas. Assim que acabou eles as alcançaram a passadas larga rapidamente. Itachi deu um abraço de urso em Hanabi e Sasuke envolveu a cintura da Hinata com firmeza, lançou um olhar raivoso para aqueles que ousaram se aproximar dela.

A morena se assustou com o movimento repentino do companheiro, mas gostou. Era confortável e bom estar junto a ele, ela se sentia estranhamente segura nos braços dele e tê-lo envolvendo sua cintura de forma tão possessiva recheava um orgulho que ela julgava ser bobo. Ela percebeu que a irmã se aproximava e se concentrou nela.

- Mal de família, onee-chan, eles são arrogantes, ciumentos e possessivos. Acostume-se com movimentos súbitos dele ou vai ficar sempre meio perdida. É a forma deles de demonstrar que gosta de alguém. - a menor disse e deu uma piscadela.

O casal ficou novamente sozinho na pista de dança e uma musica eletrônica os contagiava. Ainda sem largar a cintura dela, Sasuke começou a dançar lentamente e ser seguido por ela conforme a batida. Corando um pouco ela apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele e deixou o corpo relaxar. O que começou com movimentos lentos se transformou conforme a musica acelerava.

Em pouco tempo eles se moviam em sincronia e já não havia mais vergonha ou ciúme não assumido. Dançavam um para o outro apenas pelo prazer de estarem juntos, como um casal comum que deixa o namoro fluir devagar e não como recém-conhecidos que em pouco tempo se casariam. Eram discretos, mas chamavam atenção. As pessoas ao redor comentavam sobre eles principalmente porque, no meio da musica, o moreno abriu um pequeno sorriso puro, algo tão raro para alguém famoso pelo sorriso de escarnio ou mania de superioridade.

Uma musica mais lenta começou a tocar e eles se aproximaram ate que seus corpos estivessem colados. O Uchiha envolveu-a em um abraço, ainda segurando possessivamente a cintura fina, só que com mais ternura, sua boca e queixo jaziam encostados na farta franja negra dela. A Hyuuga se encolheu nos braços dele com um sorriso e bochechas coradas, apoiou as mãos no peitoral largo dele e fechou os olhos aproveitando o momento.

Na terceira musica lenta ele resolveu olha-la. Ficou observando a pele branca ser iluminada pelos feixes de luz, as maçãs do rosto coradas e o pequeno sorriso, apenas um curvar de lábios. Sem perceber foi lentamente abaixando o rosto na direção do dela, percebeu que ela abrira os olhos e corara mais profundamente enquanto se perdia naquele olhar. Em poucos segundos eles já estavam se beijando lentamente, saboreando o contato, de início os olhos ainda estavam fixos um no outro, mas depois se fecharam. Sasuke sentiu uma explosão de felicidade dentro de si ao perceber que ela não o recusara ou tentara se afastar, ao contrario, ela se aproximou mais.

O beijo continuou calmo, suave. Sentiam como se o tempo tivesse escorregado para fora de suas mentes e o local tivesse desmoronado até não sobrar nada que não fosse os dois. Como se não houvesse mundo, como se não houvesse som, como se não houvesse nada além do turbilhão de sentimentos definidos e indefinidos que os invadia, transbordava e os abandonava, como se nada restasse além do calor que emanava de seus corpos entrelaçados. Coisas essas que nem reparavam direito, mas sentiam.

Foram arrancados do seu mundinho particular pelo barulho de um tiro seguido por um grito estridente. Separaram-se no exta momento em que uma taça foi arremessada na direção deles e se espatifou na parede. Briga. Sasuke ergueu o rosto para identificar de que lado estava a confusão e se viu cercada. Segurou o braço da noiva firmemente e a guiou para o lado em que a confusão não passava de um bate boca e se virou na direção dela rápido o suficiente para vê-la ser arrancada de si.

* * *

**Dorgas manolo, eu tava muito louca quando comecei a escrever esse capítulo, mas comecei vou ter que terminar e quero avisar que o próximo será meio louco. Isso que dá escrever ouvindo música, fui de AC/DC a Djavan enquanto escrevia a fic.**

**Caroline Camargo, obriga pela review e por gostar da fic. Não tem problema só começar a ler agora, o importante é me fazer feliz, zoa. ;D**

**Hina Uchiha, obrigada pela força e pelas dicas. E siim eu fiquei malvada com a Sakura e fiz a Hina dar uma na cara dela, seria uma cena realmente perfeita. Ando muito má com você, sempre cortando os capítulos quando fica mais interessante, a culpa é do Felix bixa Má! **

**Miiya-chan, obrigada pela review. E nada melhor que uma mulher recatada, fofa e poderosa! As fics com outras rates são realmente boas, elas tem o poder de te prender por um tempo bastante longo.**

**R S, obrigada pela review também. Quanto a adorar capítulos cultos, voce não esta sozinho, nada melhor do que ler uma unica coisa e ter vontade de ler e saber mais sobre varias outras. Fernanda também é cultura u.u **

**Quero avisar que eu estou melhorando, nada que um remédio a longo prazo não faça :3**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**


	10. Fora de controle

Ele estava possesso. Como seus guardas deixaram algo assim acontecer? Era um absurdo! Agora sua mulher estava sendo carregada por um babaca e ele não deixaria isso barato. Deu uma joelhada na base da coluna do outro e no momento que o homem vacilou ele recuperou a Hyuuga. O grisalho se virou e acertou-o em seu nariz usando o cotovelo.

O Uchiha ficou zonzo com o golpe, mas não afrouxou os braços que mantinham Hinata junto de si. Viu o homem erguer o punho para acerta-lo novamente, porem, como o golpe anterior fora forte, seu reflexo estava lento. Algo fez o estranho cair no chão se contorcendo e ele reparou que sua morena havia dado um belo de um chute certeiro nas partes intimas do inimigo.

Do meio da multidão um ruivo com a blusa manchada de sangue segurava um cano de metal enquanto seguia na direção deles. Gaara passou rapidamente as instruções do que fazer para o moreno e, tão rápido como apareceu ele se foi. Eles tinham 3 minutos para sair dali.

Contando mentalmente os segundos, o moreno se inclinou e tomou a moça em seus braços, erguendo-a logo em seguida. Carregando-a no colo ele se afastou da concentração de pessoas. O plano do Sabaku era simples, mas devia ser executado cautelosamente, se algo falhasse tudo pioraria.

-Sasuke-san?

-Sim?

-Se continuar a ranger os dentes desta forma vai ter que arranca-los e pôr um implante. - ela ralhou.

Ele a encarou divertido. Estavam no meio de uma encrenca das grandes, na qual eles podiam morrer pisoteados ou espancados a qualquer minuto e ela ainda parava para pensar em problemas ortodônticos. Como logo dizia Shikamaru, mulheres são problemáticas de mais. Voltou os olhos para frente novamente e se conteve para não ranger os dentes. Poderia pensar em como a moça em seus braços escolhia os momentos errados para observações como essa outra hora.

O barulho do vitral se estilhaçando foi abafado pela gritaria no local. Correndo sempre junto à parede o homem foi na direção da janela quebrada e a atravessou. Ainda com a moça nos braços ele correu para o carro. Deixou-a no chão e em uma sincronia digna de filmes de ação eles entraram no automóvel. O Uchiha cantou pneu ao acelerar e Hinata abriu a porta de trás. Ainda em movimento e com a morena segurando a porta três pessoas pularam para dentro.

- Temari-chan, Shikamaru-kun e Gaara-kun, é bom vê-los - a Hyuuga disse sorrindo.

-É bom estar viva!- a loira quase gritou com adrenalina ainda alta em suas veias. - Cadê a Hana-chan?

-O Ita-kun a levou para casa mais cedo, ela tem aula e o otou-san odeia que cheguemos tarde em casa.

-Sorte a dela. Aliás, alguém me explica a causa daquele barraco todo?- Sasuke grunhiu irritado.

-Ate onde eu vi, tinha um cara bêbado no bar que ficou cantando uma mulher. Acontece que ela estava acompanhada, o namorado não ficou nada feliz com isso. Eles começaram a brigar e os amigos do bêbado entraram na briga. Depois eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, só sei que tão rápido como a fofoca correu a briga também se espalhou.- Shikamaru explicou.

- E onde estavam os seguranças?

-Um desmaiou, outros estavam feridos e um entrou em pânico. Uma segurança colocou ordem em uma parte dos valentões ao chutar o ''bagulho'' deles - Gaara contou entre risos-. A Anko-sensei ajudou a derrubar alguns para ajudar os guardas e eu a ajudei. Ela definitivamente dá medo quando fica bêbada e mais violenta.

-Anko-sensei; Aqui? Isso significa que... - Hinata arregalou os olhos- A Tsunade e o Kakashi vieram junto. A fofoca vai correr louca pela faculdade.

A morena estava rubra de vergonha. O Hatake é um fofoqueiro de plantão famoso, e se ele tivesse visto o beijo dela com Sasuke? Isso não era um sinal bom, definitivamente não. Anos se escondendo, fugindo do centro as atenções, tentando passar despercebida estavam a um passo de ir ralo abaixo.

-Algo a incomoda? – o Uchiha perguntou enquanto alternava o olhar entre ela e a pista.

-Kakashi-san provavelmente viu nosso beijo- ela falou de uma vez ficando cada vez mais pálida-. Isso não é bom.

O homem apertou as mãos no volante até que os nós de seus dedos perdessem parte da circulação. Então era isso? Ele dava seu primeiro beijo sincero e carregado de alguns sentimentos e ela simplesmente se envergonhava de tê-lo feito? Ela tem vergonha dele e não quer ser vista ao seu lado. Pela primeira vez estava destruindo seus muros de indiferença por uma mulher, deixando-a ganhar espaço em seu coração e ela não reconhecia, queria esconde-lo.

A Hyuuga viu os olhos dos noivos tomarem um leve tom avermelhado e ele ficar mais tenso, porem sua face não demonstrava nada. A aura irritada que ele emanava em ondas eram como agulhas se cravando na pele dela. Ficou mais assustada ao perceber que ele acelerava e mantinha o maxilar travado, claramente alterado. Olhou para trás em busca de auxilio e só recebeu o olhar reprovador de seu amigo ruivo. Ela tinha vontade de concertar o que quer que ela tinha dito de errado, mas não sabia como.

Sem saber o que fazer ela se afogou em lembranças de um amor a muito superado. Memorias de um tempo tão agridoce, recheado de muita dor e poucos momentos felizes, poucos e suficientes para fazê-la sorrir e esquecer seus problemas. A moça envolveu suas pernas em um abraço, depositou sua cabeça entre seus joelhos e começou a sonhar com os fragmentos do que ela já viveu. Não queria ser humilhada novamente. Não queria perder os amigos que ela lutou com tanto afinco para conquistar. Dormiu pensando no tempo que enfrentou tudo para continuar ao lado _dele_.

Sasuke olhou a morena adormecida ao seu lado e resolveu deixa-la em casa primeiro. Estava com raiva das atitudes dela e olhando pelo retrovisor entendeu quando Gaara disse que queria conversar apenas os dois e o Nara. Depois de varias ruelas e avenidas, sinais fechados e faixas de pedestre chegaram ao destino. Ele deu a volta e com cuidado soltou o cinto de segurança dela e a ergueu em seu colo sem acorda-la. Enquanto a carregava na direção do elevador se deixou deleitar com a visão da moça em seus braços a luz do luar. Os cabelos negros com reflexos azulados pareciam um véu de cetim azul marinho, a pele branca e sem imperfeições sendo ressaltada, a face serena e com um leve rosado nas maçãs do rosto coradas a deixavam adorável.

-Parece um anjo. Meu anjo. Não adianta tentar fugir, a partir de agora eu não vou te deixar escorregar para fora das minhas mãos, minha pequena. Vou te manter ao meu lado, nem que seja a força, até seu ultimo suspiro.- ele sussurrou para si mesmo, as palavras sendo levadas pelo vento e se espalhando em um farfalhar suave.

Com um pouco de esforço conseguiu abrir todas as portas necessárias e adentrou o apartamento dela. Ino estava sentada no sofá com uma xícara de café fumegante na mesa de centro enquanto escrevia um trabalho, dirigiu sua atenção ao homem e com um mínimo e cansado sorriso ela deu as coordenadas de onde era o quarto da amigo. Seguindo as instruções da loira ela entrou em um quarto de paredes em diferentes tons de azul.

Enquanto andava na direção da cama ele a sentiu se remexer um pouco. As mãos femininas pequenas estavam fechadas segurando sua camisa com força, as unhas bem feitas dançavam conforme ele se movia como se fossem arranha-lo. A respiração quente e compassada dela fazia os cabelos em sua nuca se eriçarem a cada expiração dela, como consequência ele soltou um suspiro baixo. Desejava poder ficar com ela assim novamente, uma sensação tão gostosa se espalhava pelo seu corpo ao vê-la tão entregue e indefesa em seus braços. Sentia-se sujo por não ser correspondido, sentia-se bem por tê-la ali consigo e por saber que ela lhe pertencia. Já estava acostumado a se sentir sujo, continuar com esse sentimento não é um problema para ele.

Deitou-a na cama box e retirou os sapatos dela. Abriu o guarda-roupa e retirou de lá um edredom com o qual cobriu-a. Foi na direção da porta, mas no meio do caminho olhou para trás e não se conteve, deu meia volta e ficou ao lado da Hyuuga novamente apenas para olha-la. Aproximou seu rosto e roçou seus lábios nos dela, dando um beijinho de boa noite. Ao se afastar a ouviu soltar um murmúrio seguido por uma careta quando o fez.

Saiu do quarto com a imagem da morena corada e com um sorriso bobo enquanto dormia. Murmurou um adeus a loira e saiu. Os minutos no elevador nunca pareceram tão longos. Foi a passadas largas até o carro, bateu a porta e acelerou rumo a casa da Sabaku. Em minutos a deixou lá e assim que a mulher atravessou a porta ele acelerou novamente rumo a uma cafeteria 24horas que eles gostavam de frequentar.

O ambiente com cheiro de tabaco e temperatura morna é acolhedor. Os três homens sentados na mesa 34 arrancam suspiros das poucas mulheres que estão no local a tal hora da noite. A camisa cheia de sangue do ruivo foi deixada no carro e agora ele trajava apenas uma jaqueta preta, por isso não chamavam atenção pelos motivos errados. Eles se encaravam em um silencio desconfortável sem saber por onde começar a falar.

-Ela era tão feliz ao lado dele. Ela se transformava em um poço de felicidade quando ele estava por perto. Não havia espaço para a dor. - Gaara soltou um suspiro pesado enquanto narrava-. Não sei em que ano começou ou como, quando eu me tornei amigo dela Sasori já a namorava. Foi quando descobri a causa do rompante de raiva que o Neji tinha de vez em quando... Ele tentava defende-la, mas não estava sempre presente.

- Até onde sei, ela sabia lutar e conseguia escapar varias vezes, mas muitas vezes também perdia. Seu cabelo foi lavado nas privadas imundas daquela escola e cortado por tesouras de péssima qualidade empunhadas por garotas de conduta igualmente ruim. Isso se considerarmos que aquilo pode ser chamado de conduta.- disse Shikamaru.

-Ela chorava tanto com aquilo. Não tinha culpa se todas aquelas loucas queriam namorar Sasori e não conseguiram faze-lo. Éramos poucos para protegê-la e elas a feriam física e emocionalmente.- o Sabaku continuou com um olhar mais melancólico.

-Hinata ficou traumatizada. Ela não tinha amigos além do Gaara, do Shino e do Kiba. Ela os perdeu quando eles foram ameaçados por andarem com ela. Eu a conheci uma semana depois do namoro com o Akasuna. Ela tinha tantas feridas abertas na época.- ele fez uma careta- Hoje eles são amigos e tudo mais, acho que terminaram para não destruí-la ainda mais. Ela não sente mais nada por ele além de um amor fraternal e vice-versa, mas acho que o medo de fãs continua vivo. - Shikamaru falou enquanto fumava.

Sasuke olhava os olhava assustado. Primeiro porque não sabia que sua noiva já havia sofrido tanto, ela é realmente forte. Segundo por não saber que ela já foi namorada de um dos amigos de seu irmão. Mas o que mais o incomodava era não saber até onde seu fã-clube pode ir. Queria protege-la com todas suas forças e o faria. Sua raiva trocou de alvo, agora é fruto de ciúmes do Akasuna e desprezo pelas garotas que fizeram sua mulher chorar.

Deixou os amigos em suas casas e foi para o seu apartamento. Atravessou a sala com passos cautelosos e foi para o quarto. Ele tirou a roupa, ficando só de cueca, e se jogou na cama. Fechou os olhos e deixou um sorriso de canto se formar em sua boca. A lembrança do beijo trocado na festa permanecia em sua mente e agora ele sabia que ela não o rejeitava, apenas tinha medo. Não havia uma explicação lógica para sua felicidade repentina e o orgulho que voltou a crescer. É só mais uma mulher no mundo com uma história para contar, mas a partir do momento que ela cruzou seu caminho, ela se tornou a dona de seus pensamentos.

-Droga, estou apaixonado por uma garota que não conheço nem a um mês!-o Uchiha murmurou enquanto bagunçava seu cabelo.

* * *

Oh céus, capítulo mais louco que esse impossível!

Desculpem-me por qualquer tipo de erro de português, mas as provas estão chegando e eu estou pirando.

Espero que gostem do capítulo.

Observação: eu não vou ficar envolvendo muito drama ou ação na fic, não sou boa na área e eu só fiz isso nestes dois últimos cap. porque eu dei a louca e quis dar uma sacudida no enredo.

Obs.2: e eu sei que não ficou a melhor coisa do mundo e etc., mas no meu caderno o capítulo estava bom, o problema é que eu estava com um primo irritante em casa e não dava tempo de escrever tudo o que eu realmente queria quando passei para o computador. Não joguem pedras em mim ainda.

E é sério pô, não me apedrejem muito ok, eu precisava desse capitulo pra criar uma base adorável no capítulo 11 que também vai ser mais ou menos deprê, porque o capítulo 12 é meu sonho de consumo dessa fic e eu precisei fazer essa bagaceira todinha pra ele ficar aceitável do jeito que eu gosto.

Obs.3: eu fiz minimas alterações nesse capítulo, mas nada que transforme o rumo dele e o mais importante de tudo e´que eu pretendo lançar os dois próximos capítulos ainda nessa semana.


	11. Sobre sentimentos

Ela estava no escritório do Itachi, seus olhos claros vasculhavam o local com lerdeza. Ela já conhecia cada mínimo detalhe. Sua atenção se prendia nele e exclusivamente nele, mesmo que seus olhos vagassem em tudo menos o rosto dele.

-Hey, Ita-kun, o que você acha de tudo isso?- perguntou enquanto se aproximava a passos vagarosos do grande quadro com a família dele pintada.

-Do que, exatamente, estamos falando?- ele a olhou com o canto dos olhos.

-Sobre eu e Sasuke.- ela soltou um suspiro cansado.

-Acho bom... Você vai ajuda-lo a ser feliz... - ele esfregou os olhos-... Eu sei que ele é um tanto quanto complicado, é meio instável e péssimo para transmitir seus sentimentos. Pode ser difícil no início, mas ele já sofreu muito, tem medo de sofrer de novo e por isso você vai ter que ser paciente. Conviver com ele é exaustivo às vezes. - ele sorriu de canto- É visível que você o desarma e acho que isso o deixa nervoso. Não o machuque e tudo ficará bem.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza.

-Hinata, olhe para mim. - ela obedeceu e cravou os olhos no homem apoiado na mesa feita de madeira-de-lei-. Vai dar tudo certo. - ele falou firme- Eu acredito em você. Acredito que tem tudo pra dar certo, confie em mim e você verá.

-Por quê?- ela perguntou indo pra ele e também se apoiando na mesa.

-Você, mais que qualquer um, sabe a resposta.

Ela o encarou um pouco mais e desviou o olhar. Se ele e Shikamaru afirmavam a mesma coisa com tanta convicção, quem é ela pra contestar? Eles sempre acertam nesse quesito. Mas sua insegurança ainda é tão grande. Medo de não agradar seu noivo, de não corresponder às expectativas, mas, principalmente, medo do futuro, do que vai ter que enfrentar para se manter ao lado dele.

-Hina...

-Hn.

-Daqui alguns minutos eles chegarão.

-Eu sei. - ela começou a morder a bochecha.

-Sabe, - ela o olhou e viu seu sorriso divertido- eu acho melhor vocês comprarem um apartamento grande.

-Por quê?

- Depois do casamento vêm os filhos e vocês vão precisar de espaço para cria-los. E eu penso que vão ser vários mini Uchihas e mini Hyuugas.

-Itachi!- repreendeu-o corada.

-Francamente, vocês já se beijaram sem nem se conhecer a tanto tempo e...

-Itachi!- ela já estava quase roxa de vergonha.

-Hina-chan, se continuar ficando vermelha assim vai parecer um daqueles gifs em que a cabeça do Hitler explode e vira purpurina, mas acredito que você não vai virar purpurina e você não tem o bigodinho legal. - ele começou a rir.

Ela sorriu e se sentou na poltrona. Seu pensamento estava longe, mais especificamente em um moreno que, na ultima vez que o vira, estava irritado com ela. Por que não basta se apaixonar e viver feliz para sempre?, Ela pensou. Foi retirada de seus pensamentos pela voz grave do amigo falando ao telefone.

-Fale. - houve uma pausa- Deixe-os entrar- desligou.

A porta se abriu e por ela passaram o Sr. e Sr.ª Uchiha, Sasuke e Hiashi. Itachi guiou odos para a sala de reuniões anexa a sua. As reverencias necessárias foram feitas e todos se sentaram. Os documentos foram postos na mesa de vidro fumê e os advogados se juntaram a eles.

* * *

Sasuke estava de mau-humor. Por não ter conversado com Hinata durante a semana ele se sentia desconfortável, ela pensava que ele ainda estava com raiva dela e Itachi resolveu fazer de sua vida um inferno enquanto ele não se acertasse com a mulher. Dias e dias ouvindo irmão xinga-lo horrores, chamando-o de sem coração, de frio, destruidor de corações puros e daí pra pior. Não foi por falta de tentativa, mas a moça resolveu ignora-lo, havia ligado tantas vezes no celular dela, no telefone fixo e até foi visita-la, mas ela simplesmente sumiu do mapa.

Duas semanas sem uma pista sequer do paradeiro dela e agora iria finalmente vê-la. Contou os segundos para sair do escritório e correu metade do caminho, entrou no elevador controlando a respiração para não parecer que estava ansioso. A porta se abriu e ele entrou.

Reprimiu um suspiro de deleite ao vê-la com uma saia cintura alta risca de giz e uma blusa social branca com manga ¾. O cabelo azulado preso em uma trança grega gritava para ser desfeito pelas suas mãos grandes e experientes. A imagem dela admirando a cidade com os olhos fixos na grande janela daria uma foto linda. Aproximou-se dela mantendo a face inexpressiva e se perdendo aos poucos nos olhos acinzentados dela. Queria pedir desculpas ali mesmo, chorar enquanto a abraçava jurando nunca mais magoa-la, mas se conteve. A cumprimentou como se fossem desconhecidos e seguiu para o lado de seu irmão.

Adentrou a sala em silencio e retirou de sua maleta todos os documentos necessários, pondo-os na mesa. Os advogados entraram e a reunião teve início. Olhava as pessoas discutindo assuntos importantes como se fosse um mero expectador, pois olhava-a discretamente, sem conseguir se concentrar em outra coisa.

Hidan, o advogado dos Hyuuga, falava somente o estritamente necessário com Ibiki, advogado dos Uchiha, as duas famílias expunham suas opiniões e eles faziam recomendações. A reunião foi longa e exaustiva para todos, mas principalmente para os noivos. Decidiram que se não houvesse casamento, aquele que desistiu teria que pagar uma multa equivalente a 10% da renda líquida da empresa que vai herdar, em caso de adultério será cobrado uma multa de 6% da renda bruta da empresa que herdará.

Tantas regras e exceções, tantos documentos sendo assinados, tantos números e a única coisa em que o Uchiha pensava era tocar a pele macia dela e poder sentir o cheiro de laranja que se desprende dela, poder embrenhar seus dedos calejados na cabeleira negra que ela porta. Soltou um suspiro de alívio quando a reunião se encerrou. Levantou-se e deu adeus a todos os presentes, menos um. Se aproximou a passos lentos, dando tempo para Hinata fugir, mas ela não o fez.

-Hinata-chan, não se esqueça do nosso compromisso. - Hidan falou com um sorriso.

-C- Como eu poderia esquecer?- ela corou e respondeu sorrindo.

Sasuke sentiu seu estomago afundar. Seu semblante calmo se fechou. Engoliu em seco e manteve a mascara de indiferença, não deixando transparecer seu estúpido ciúme. Deu meia volta, ficando de costas para ela. Pensou que ela fosse um anjo, uma mulher tão pura quanto possível, mas agora sentia-se enganada. Talvez Sakura tivesse razão e ela seja só uma sonsa se fazendo de santa, ele pensou.

-O jogo de paintball vai ser hoje?- Itachi perguntou no momento que segurou o irmão pelo ombro.

O mais novo sentiu seu corpo travar. Sabia que a pergunta do irmão dirigida ao advogado e a Hyuuga na verdade era uma explicação implícita para si. Virou para olhar o irmão e deixou um pequeno sorriso brotar ao vê-lo dar uma piscadela.

-Claro que sim!-o homem fingiu estar horrorizado- Como você pode esquecer?

-Pare de drama Hidan-san, o Ita-kun passa muito tempo trabalhando e é normal se esquecer. - ela defendeu o amigo com um sorriso.

Itachi foi na direção do amigo de cabelos grisalhos e começou a fazer varias provocações, desviando o foco das atenções para ele e afastando os outros. Percebendo a deixa do irmão, o mais novo chegou mais perto dela rapidamente e a envolveu num abraço, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e inalando o delicioso cheiro de laranjas.

-Sasuke-san... - ela sussurrou assustada com o movimento.

-Nunca mais me deixe sem noticias desse jeito.- ele falou num rosnado.

-Me... Desculpe-me. -ela pressionou o rosto no peitoral dele.

-O que aconteceu com você nessas semanas? Por que me ignorou?

- Eu estava estressada. A noite na festa me trouxe más lembranças. Precisei focar em outras coisas e acabei me sobrecarregando.

Ele ergueu o rosto dela com a ponta de seus dedos e cravou se olhar nos olhos dela. Como queria beija-la ali mesmo, marcar o colo dela para exibir que ela já possui um dono. Pela primeira vez na vida se sentia inseguro quanto ao próximo passo, não sabia se se desculpava por ter ficado irritado aquela noite, se gritava que ficou terrivelmente preocupado ou se declarava, mas pensar que o coração dela pudesse pertencer a outro abafava suas intenções. A duvida surgiu quando ela passou a recusar suas ligações e estava mais firme quando ela se esquivou da pergunta que ele fez, ela não respondeu o porquê de ignora-lo.

-Desculpe te levar praquela festa, nunca tivemos um problema desse tipo antes e eu não sabia que você não gosta de lugares lotados e fechados. Sinto muito por ter te beijado aquele dia.- falou serio.

Soltou-a e deixou o local mantendo sua pose imponente e inabalável. Entrou sozinho no elevador e a viu parada, o encarando enquanto mordia o lábio inferior com os olhos cheios de lágrimas pelo espelho, a porta se fechou e o cubículo começou a se mover. Pessoas entravam e saiam, alguns o observavam com olhares maliciosos ou admirados e pela primeira vez ele não ficou irritado com isso, seu olhar fixo nos números de LED era vazio.

Saiu do elevador e foi até seu carro, entrou nele e relaxou o corpo que não tinha percebido que estava tenso. Com a chave na ignição ele decidiu que não ligaria pra ela até que ela tomasse a iniciativa. Dirigiu para fora do estacionamento entrando na avenida e rumou para o seu bar preferido. Iria esfriar a cabeça, relaxar e depois estudar e trabalhar, tentando não pensar nela o tempo todo.

* * *

As pessoas gritavam e riam alto, o barulho da borracha que envolve as bolinhas de tinta se rompendo enchia seus ouvidos. Seu nível de adrenalina estava perigosamente alto para alguém que tem Vaso vagal, mas estava sendo ignorado. No campo, sua raiva, sua tristeza, sua angustia, tudo o que sentia de ruim tomava a forma de tiros certeiros. A Akatsuki havia voltado à ativa e seu inimigo estava sendo derrubado um a um conforme se ouvia alguém gritar ''headshot''.

Uma mulher negra de cabelos crespos e ruivos estava sob sua mira. A moça tinha atingido Kakuzu no peito com três tiros perfeitos e um na bochecha, uma tática um tanto quanto arriscada, mas eficiente. Ajeitou a arma a apoiando no galho a sua frente, analisando cada movimento dela de cima da árvore na qual havia se embrenhado no início do jogo. Seguiu cautelosamente cada mínimo movimento e assim que achou a posição perfeita atirou sem hesitar. A mancha azul apareceu em segundos na testa da ruiva e ela sorriu, havia sido derrotada por um atirador excelente.

Ainda na arvore, observou atentamente o campo fazendo uma contagem mental de quantos faltavam para que alcançassem a vitória. Itachi trocava tiros com um loiro de olhos castanhos, Kisame estava no teto de uma Kombi atirando em qualquer inimigo que ousasse sair detrás do muro manchado de diversas cores, Tobi não estava a vista e Sasori e Deidara estavam deitados no chão com a ponta das armas apoiadas em uma muretas. A cada pessoa que o loiro derrubava ele gritava que a arte é um estouro.

-Anjo!- escutou gritarem e olhou na direção da origem do som.

Itachi estava agora com dois inimigos e não estava se virando muito bem. Ela procurou uma posição em que os galhos a protegessem e mirou no caboclo de blusa azul. Pacientemente esperou e o atingiu com um tiro certeiro na mão, o que o fez largar a arma e deu tempo para que ela corresse e pegasse a arma dele. Por pouco não foi eliminada, o homem era grande, mas desviava muito bem e havia pego uma arma que achou caída nas proximidades. Com muito esforço ela o eliminou e percebeu que o Uchiha havia vencido também.

Em menos de uma hora a Akatsuki venceu o jogo. Ganharam por três pessoas contra um, esses eram apelidados de: o anjo, o deus e o good boy.

-Vocês são muito cagados - resmungou Deidara-. Sempre dando um jeito de sobreviver, um.

-Tobi is a good boy- o homem de mascara laranja cantarolou.

-Yeah, Tobi é o melhor!- Konan elogiou.

-Não acredito que um homem que refira a si mesmo usando a 3ª pessoa do singular possa ser um mestre no paintball e ser um gênio acadêmico. - Zetsu reclamou- O que acha disso, anjo?

-Ele é legal e faz por merecer... E... Acho que o fato dele se referir usando a terceira pessoa não interfere nas suas habilidades – ela completou sorrindo.

-Tobi ama o anjinho dele! Hina-chan é o melhor anjo do mundo- ele a levantou e começou a rodopiar com ela em seus braços.

-Matar um ser angelical de vergonha deve ser pecado- Itachi disse entre risos.

- Já que o assunto está focado nela, vou fazer a pergunta que todos querem.

-Pain!- ralhou Konan- não é porque te chamamos de deus que você deva agir como um.

-Deixe Konan- a morena sorriu-. Pergunte.

-O que o projeto de Uchiha te fez?

Ela sentiu que todos a observavam e resolveu se sentar na calçada soltando um suspiro pesado. Respirou fundo e fixou o olhar no por do sol, antes de começar a falar com a voz embargada e os olhos cheios d'água.

-Ele pediu desculpas por ter me beijado. Reclamou por não ter tido noticias sobre mim nas ultimas semanas.

-Ele ficou com saudades e preocupado?- Hidan perguntou.

-Ele não disse isso. Se ficou, ele não deixou transparecer. Ele só pediu desculpas pelo beijo, me abraçou e depois saiu sem sequer olhar para trás.

-Hinata...

-Não, Itachi, você me ouviu? Ele não queria me beijar e depois se arrependeu- as lagrimas já desciam pelo rosto dela-. Ele não me quer, você estava errado.

-Ele quer sim, mas para admitir vai ter que passar por cima do próprio orgulho- o Uchiha falou exaltado-. Se não quisesse ele não teria te ligado tanto, ele te ignoraria e te esqueceria como sempre fez. Mas você se recusava a atender ao telefone e isso o destruía. O orgulho dele está ferido agora e ele não vai admitir tudo tão fácil.

-Que o orgulho dele vá a merda!- Hinata vociferou- ele fica brincando comigo, ora ele age como se gostasse de mim, ora como se minha presença não fizesse diferença. Ele me ligou sim, mas quando eu andei na direção dele na faculdade ele virou as costas e começou a cantar a moça da lanchonete. Isso quando não tinha uma garota a tiracolo. Acha que eu sou idiota? Acha que eu não percebi que ele gosta desse assedio todo?

-Hinata...- Itachi suspirou- Dê-lhe tempo, ok? Ele está tentando se reafirmar, só isso. - ela o fuzilou com o olhar.

-Ele se sente ameaçado- Sasori afirmou com convicção-, ele soube sobre mim e viu que você sentiu o peso das lembranças, viu como elas te afetaram. Sem esquecer que ele se sentiu inferior quando soube que você não quer que todos saibam que o casamento já não é so fachada.

A morena baixou o olhar e começou a refletir. Se despediu dos amigos e foi pra casa. Fez todos os trabalhos da faculdade e adiantou os serviços do estagio, virando noites estudando. Sua cabeça estava a mil e ela não conseguia dormir, agradecia por Ino não estar ali e força-la a faze-lo, então resolveu fazer o que sabia fazer melhor, enfiar a cara nos livros e absorver o máximo de informações possível.

* * *

**Prontinho, mais um capítulo digitado.**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo e se não gostarem por favor não joguem pedras em mim. Estou de bom humor porque a lua mudou, se quiserem fazer alguma critica essa é a hora.**

**Beijos queridos leitores e até a próxima.**

** E eu estou falando serio sobre as criticas, eu realmente quero saber a opinião de vocês porque essa fic é escrita no horário das aulas de química e eu deixei de estudar química hoje para digitar tudo isso. Eu espero que tenha sido por uma boa causa e espero saber o que vocês acham do rumo da fic.**

**:D**


	12. Chapter 12

Maldito sol invadindo seu quarto. Maldito telefone tocando. Maldito idiota que ousa ligar para ele às sete e meia da manhã. Ele soltou um resmungo e se sentou na cama, ainda sem se acostumar com a luminosidade ele tateou em busca do irritante aparelho.

-Espero que seja algo importante- falou num rosnado.

- O senhor é o Sasuke-sama?

-O próprio – ''como me ligam e sequer reconhecem minha voz?'', pensou.

- Aqui é do Pronto Socorro do Hospital Konoha, a Srta. Hinata está internada e seu número é o primeiro na lista de chamadas.

-Hinata?- ele congelou- estou a caminho.

Saiu correndo pela casa, vestiu a primeira roupa que viu, pegou carteira, celular e chave. Desceu pelas escadas mesmo, já que o elevador estava demorando a subir e ao alcançar o térreo apressou mais ainda e entrou no carro. Dirigiu o mais rápido possível, achou um estacionamento pago e deixou o carro lá mesmo, tudo para achar a moça o mais rápido possível.

Não havia sido fácil chegar até ela, pois havia sido encontrada sem os documentos. Mas ele o fez e assim que pôs os pés no leito e a viu deitada na maca deixou um suspiro de alivio escapar. A moça estava tendo um sonho não muito bom enquanto ele assinava toda a enorme papelada. O medico veio checa-la novamente e consolou o moreno dizendo que ela não tinha nada de grava, apenas precisava dormir.

Sasuke observava a menina com mais atenção desde o momento em que o médico se foi e ele entregou a papelada. As olheiras roxas formando bolsas nos olhos dela eram gritantes, as pálpebras vermelhas estavam impossíveis de não serem notadas ao contrastar com a pele branca.

-Sasuke-san?- a voz fraca chamou sua atenção.

-Se sente bem?

-Não muito... - ela olhou ao redor- o que aconteceu?

- Você sofre da Síndrome de Burnout, por isso apagou no meio da rua.

- Droga- ela começou a mastigar a parte interna da bochecha sem se ferir-. Mais alguém sabe?

- Bem...

-Hinata-sama!- Neji o interrompeu- por que não dormiu corretamente? Você sabe que energéticos em excesso fazem mal e...

- Sua cadela de pedigree não adestrada, sua filha de uma funkeira, sua vadia, sua...

- Ino!

- Vaca! Sua carne não vai virar churrasco, vai virar hambúrguer congelado! E nem venha me repreender, ok. A única que tem direito de ficar indignada aqui sou eu.

- Não grite no hospital.

- Cale sua boquinha. Ora veja só, estou perdendo minha moral mesmo, tem um parafuso querendo ralhar com uma deusa grega alta, linda e loura. Volta pra caixa de ferramentas, Neji.

-Ino!- Hinata tentou ralhar enquanto ria com a mão tampando a boca.

- Que foi? Estou nervosa, não posso não? Minha amiga tem uma AVC e eu não posso ficar assim?

-Eu não tive um AVC. Se eu tivesse um, pode ter certeza que não estaria aqui conversando com você assim. Ino, você sabe o que é um AVC

-Odeio medicina. Peguei o nome daquela vez que você me fez assistir uma maratona de House.

-É um Acidente Vascular Cerebral- a morena disse lentamente com um sorriso de escarnio -. Ai!- ela fez uma careta.

- O que foi?

- Ri tanto que minha barriga começou a doer.

Eles continuaram a falar besteiras até o medico voltar e dar alta para a moça. Enquanto andavam rumo ao carro, a Yamanaka fez um enorme discurso sobre como o sono é uma parte importante da nossa vida, que ele nos influencia e que trás muitos benefícios, sobre exercícios físicos para se livrar do estresse e sobre uma alimentação saudável, mas principalmente o porquê dela não viajar no período de aulas para manter um certo alguém vivo. Assim que o sermão chegou ao fim, Hinata contou para o Uchiha que toda aquela falação era o resultado do ultimo ano na escola, quando o professor faltava os alunos tinha que ouvir uma palestra da coordenadora aspirante a nutricionista, mas a frequência de faltas do homem era tão grande que todos decoraram a palestra da mulher.

Neji a carregou durante todo o percurso até o carro alegando que ela devia descansar. Enquanto a Hyuuga revezava entre falar e tirar uma soneca nos braços do primo, Sasuke fechava a cara cada vez mais devido ao ciúme e Ino gargalhava horrores com a situação. Ao entrar no lar a morena finalmente sentiu o chão sob seus pés. O celular dela estava no bolso do noivo e emitiu um bip no memento que ela se dirigiu a cozinha para beber água, ela pediu que ele lesse as mensagens em voz alta e assim ele o fez. O Uchiha sentou-se no sofá, abriu a caixa de entrada e logo se pôs a recitar.

- De: Pain, ele disse: querida Docinho, a Florzinha está tendo um ataque de pelancas porque não tem uma modelo para criar uma nova marionete. Pode pedir pra Ino pousar pra ele? Ah, a Lindinha quer que você o deixe mexer no seu arsenal. Eu não vou deixa-lo mexer no meu estoque só para explodir coisas enquanto berra que a arte é um estouro.

- Ino e seus ruivos- Hinata comentou sorrindo.

- Ele não gosta de mim dessa forma.

- Uma loura donzela, parecida com a Aurora do desenho da Disney, disputada por dois belíssimos ruivos. Aquele que possui olhos castanhos deseja roubar seu coração, mas não sabe que o dono dela tem olhos aquamarine. Nesta sexta-feira, o filme ''Ino e seus amores'' estreia no cinema. Não percam, é melhor que a saga crepúsculo e foi aclamado pela crítica.- Hinata narrou.

-Essa eu passo. Odeio filmes melosos - Neji falou enquanto ria.

- Falou o macho que chora ao assistir ''Um amor para recordar''- a Hyuuga resmungou baixinho, porem todos ouviram.

- Não...Sério?- Ino a encarava, incrédula, olhou para o primo da amiga e ao detectar o rubor voltou a gargalhar alto- O grande, o incrível, o frio, coração peludo, o arrogante e perfeito Neji Hyuuga é na verdade dono de um coração de manteiga! Preciso espalhar esse babado fortíssimo pro mundo.

- Não se atreva... - ele sibilou.

- Não tenho mais medo de você, parafuso.

A loira saiu correndo enquanto digitava a notícia no celular. O homem foi atrás dela para não correr o risco de perder sua reputação. N sala os noivos ouviam os palavrões mais variados possíveis com um pequeno sorriso.

- São sempre assim?

- Você não viu nada, Sasuke-san- ela focou a atenção nele.

Em um segundo não havia mais gritaria. Ambos estavam perdidos nos olhos um do outro. Sem perceber, o moreno foi se aproximando mais dela, seus olhos ônix passaram a dançar entre os leitosos dela e seus carnudos lábios rubros. Deslizou a mão pelo cabelo negro dela sentindo a maciez para depois fechar a mão em punho e puxar a cabeça dela lentamente, inclinando-a de forma que a moça abrisse a boca devido a posição e não houvesse objeção alguma. Ao vê-la entregue sem resistência alguma, aproximou seu rosto fazendo os narizes roçarem um no outro e ela fechar os olhos.

Calmamente ela depositou uma mão nas costas dele e outra no pescoço, começando a arranhar a nuca dele de leve em um gesto de carinho para depois puxa-lo para mais perto. Ele capturou o lábio inferior e sugou um pouco, conseguindo em troca um gemido baixo da oça. De pouquinho, ele foi aprofundando o beijo e ditando o ritmo. Depois de um tempo, quando o oxigênio começou a fazer falta, a realidade atingiu-o em cheio e ele parou de beija-la abruptamente.

-Eu... Eu... - ele respirou fundo- sinto muito. Desculpe por isso- ele desviou o olhar para a parede.

- O que?- ela olhou-o um pouco irritada- por que faz isso? Qual a graça de brincar comigo assim?

Ele voltou a olha-la e percebeu a face de feições suaves se avermelharem de raiva, a sobrancelha ser franzida fortemente enquanto a voz macia dela se tornar calma demais, baixa e perigosa.

-Do que, exatamente, você está falando?

-De você sempre me beijar para depois se desculpar!

-Olha, eu sei que você é apaixonada por outro cara e eu não quero que me beije pensando nele. - cuspiu as palavras num tom mais frio.

- Eu devia ter ouvido a Hanabi- ela murmurou enquanto olhava pro teto tentando se acalmar.

- O que ela tem a ver com a história?

Não acreditei quando ela disse que os Uchiha em geral são paranoicos- ela voltou a olha-lo-. Não faço ideia de onde você arranjou essa ideia, tudo que sei é que não, não amo outro e, sinceramente, me sinto ofendida por você achar que eu retribuiria seu beijo enquanto penso em outro- ela semicerrou os olhos encarando-o.

Ele se xingava de idiota mentalmente. Naquele dia, quando a depositou dormindo no apartamento, ele começou a pensar se era retribuído, mas a distancia dela, os telefonemas ignorados e depois da reunião, quando ela sequer tentou para-lo, ele se sentiu totalmente rejeitado. Ela não o buscava ou demonstrava interesse e isso om deixava louco.

Ele voltou a olhar a mulher ao seu lado com cabelo bagunçado que estava com os joelhos dobrados, apoiando os braços em cima deste e segurando o rosto com as mãos. Queria se expor com palavras, mas nunca foi bom com elas quando não se tratava de ser articulado, sua especialidade é agir. Com um sorriso de canto, que ela não viu, ele se aproximou dela, começou a brincar com as mechas do azuladas e portando uma expressão séria, se contendo para não sorrir. Ela baixou as mãos para poder fita-lo e foi surpreendida pelo movimento brusco dele que selou os lábios dos dois.

Ambos estavam novamente se beijando, mas ao contrario dos primeiros beijos, esse era mais agressivo, mais bruto. Hinata sentiu o gosto metálico de sangue se espalhar na boca dele, misturando-se ao de café extraforte que lhe era característico, e percebeu que o mordeu a ponto de machuca-lo, mas como não houve objeções ela continuou a fazê-lo. Ela afundou os dedos no cabelo dele e conforme a falta de ar aumentava, ela o puxava com mais força e o sentia devolver a dor apertando sua cintura violentamente. O ar faltou e ele começou ao distribuir beijinhos pelo colo dela, depositando um chupão na base do pescoço.

A Hyuuga segurou o rosto dele e voltou a beija-lo. Para ela tudo isso era novo, nunca tivera coragem de se impor em um beijo desse jeito ou beijar com brutalidade. Sentia como se fosse seu primeiro beijo. Separaram-se num pulo ao ouvirem um estrondo e olharam na direção do barulho.

- Err... Eu não queria interrompe-los- Ino declarou um pouco sem-graça enquanto colocava o abajur no lugar-. Desculpe acabar com o clima de amantes desesperados.

-Cadê o Nii-san?- a morena perguntou tentando esconder o rosto no encosto do sofá.

-Ele vai ficar bem- ela sorriu enigmática-. Ah, Hina, onde ficam aqueles seus sacos pretos de tamanho extragrande?

-Aqueles que eu brinco dizendo que da pra esconder um cadáver?- a loira assentiu- pra que você os quer?

-Digamos que tenho que esconder o corpo de um hipopótamo- ela sorriu amarelo.

-Nii-san!- Hinata pulou do sofá e saiu correndo pela casa, subiu as escadas e ficou em silencio – Ino! O que você fez?

- Injetei um de seus remédios nele.

- Injetou? Injetou? Está louca mulher?- ela gritou- traga minha caixa de primeiros socorros!

A Yamanaka pegou a caixa e subiu as escadas correndo junto do Uchiha. Ambos olharam para o corredor onde Neji se encontrava no chão e a prima estava ajoelhada ao seu lado. A loira entregou a caixa e parou esperando. A morena ralhou com ela ao perceber a ausência do aparelho de medir pressão. A cada minuto Neji soltava uns grunhidos mais estranhos.

-Está tudo bem, Neji-nii-san, ela só injetou Buscopan em você. Como você não está com cólica, o feito colateral irá passar rápido, mas para isso precisa relaxar.

O homem obedeceu e ela pediu que o noivo o pusesse na cama. Mandou-o dormir e disse que era melhor não tentar usar o banheiro nas próximas doze horas, já que o remédio diminui contrações musculares e o intestino é dotado de fortes contrações, recomendou que ele não forçasse se não tudo que ganharia era uma hemorroida e que a prisão de ventre era comum com o consumo do composto. Assim que terminou as recomendações, ela encarou a amiga com uma cara de poucos amigos e a loira saiu correndo.

-Você vai bater nela?

-Não, acho que só o fato dela estar correndo como se a vida dependesse disso já é suficiente.

- Que remédio infernal é esse que injetaram no Hyuuga?

- É o meu remédio para cólicas menstruais. Intravenoso vai mais rápido.

- Mas você não usa isso sempre, né?

-Sasuke-san, está pálido, precisa de algo?- ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e o encarou divertida- medo de agulhas?

- Bem, é agoniante saber que vou abrir a gaveta do nosso futuro banheiro e achar um monte de seringas, mas é você quem vai aplicar, então está tudo bem.

-Quem disse que eu vou aplicar?- ela o encarou como se ele fosse a Samara do Chamado- não consigo me mover de tanta dor e vou conseguir acertar minha veia sendo que minha pressão vai estar baixa e isso dificulta tudo.

O Uchiha a encarava estupefato. Uma coisa é superar sua insegurança e conquistar a mulher de seus sonhos aos poucos, outra bem diferente é superar seu horror a injeções e ainda por cima aprender a aplica-las em uma mulher sentindo dor. Só de imaginar sua noiva encolhida, tremendo e gemendo de dor seu estomago revira, ter que achar a veia dela sem falhas e aplicar todo o conteúdo daquela seringa que tem o comprimento igual ao da mão da moça e é da grossura do pulso dela... Céus, o que um homem apaixonado não faz?

- Mudando um pouco o rumo da conversa, Neji vai ficar bem?

-Vai sim, metade do que você viu era só um showzinho. Confie em mim, ele é extremamente dramático.

-Não da pra acreditar fácil.

- O conheço desde os meus três anos, sei que ele é assim.

Ele tomou um café da manhã decente junto a ela e conversaram banalidades. O celular dele começou a tocar e ele teve de ouvir um sermão do pai mandando-o trabalhar imediatamente e, como um bom filho, ele obedeceu. Despediu-se da morena com um selinho e antes de entrar no elevador encontrou a Yamanaka conversando animadamente com o vizinho. Dirigiu para o prédio Uchiha e se trancou no seu mundinho de negócios.

* * *

**Até agora, esse é sem dúvidas meu capítulo preferido.**

**Espero que gostem e se der deixem reviews.**

**Atenção: eu vou tirar um tempo para reformar do capítulo em que tem a segunda festa até o onze e vou deixa-los como era no original do meu caderno, odiei minha segunda versão.**


End file.
